Fairy Tail's Black Sun
by sharinnegan lord jason
Summary: Raised by a Dragon, with hardly any memories of his past,follow Naruto as he tries to find himself .Will he be able to control his gifts or will he be consumed? All he wants is to protect that which is precious to him. Grey(Neutral) Naruto Action/Romance/Adventure
1. First Encounter

**Authors Note: Well this is the first chapter of the story. It's an idea I've had for a while now but I haven't been able to put together until now, I originally planned to make Naruto Acnologia's Dragon Slayer,but where's the fun in that,that idea has already been used by some really good writers,I had to do my research before I tread these waters, i plan to make this story very unique and i hope you have as much fun reading it as I am writing and coming up with the story.I can tell you that no one has ever approached the story in the way I'm about to tell you.**

**Im also open to your suggestions of what you'd like to see in this story **

**Naruto has a grey(Neutral) approach to life and operates on his own moral code his moral compass could go either way.**

**Send me your questions, suggestions and i'll happily attend to them all,please review, it'll really inspire me to write more and write the best possible story i can for you guys I feel like this story is really interesting and I want to tell it to you guys.**

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

* * *

_Fairy Tail's Black Sun _

_Chapter 1_

**"_An Eye For An Eye, A Tooth For A Tooth And Evil For Evil"_**

_Unknown Location _

_Year X771_

_Village _

_Destruction  
_

As far as his eyes could see,that's all he could see although he could barely see to begin with...

Wait?

Where was he? And why was he here?

Why was he on the floor?

_Weakened _

He tried to move but he barely could

What was with this situation?

"I'm so confused" he muttered

Finally gathering what was left of his strength he managed to stand up

He finally got a good look at his surroundings, the situation was way worse than he originally thought

_Death _

It was all around him everywhere he turned dead bodies, blood in abundance,what the hell was with this situation?

Everywhere he looked there was this blue fire like substance consuming land and life

_Fear_

He heard the cries of children they seemed to be younger than him, to be orphaned at such a young age, was this his fate as well?

"Maybe" he thought to himself

"Take all surviving children!"

"How lucky are we."

"Someone did all the dirty work for us."

These were the sort of things that he could hear.

Suddenly he saw different men cloaked in black clothing taking the children clearly against their will.

_Alert _

That's what his mind was at this moment, in time he gathered his remaining strength and decided he needed to run.

_Where?_

That was not his concern all he knew was that he needed to get out of here or risk his freedom

"Hey you!"

_Desperation_

With all the power he could muster he began to run forgetting whatever pain his body tried to remind him he was feeling.

_Caught _

It had all been for nothing the man had caught up and had grabbed him.

_Effort _

He put all he had into it and tried to escape the and grip he struggled and tussled.

_Meaningless _

All his effort was for naught, right now he was being taught a very important life lesson.

_Unfair_

What was with this situation?

_Pain _

It seemed like his body wanted to remind him once,again that he was in pain.

And like all little children he was going to remember the discomfort he was feeling and relate it to this man,for the rest of his life as the mans grip on him tightened he felt something inside him begin to rise.

_Anger _

Who on earth did this man think he was? Why was he taking him somewhere he clearly didn't want to go?

Confusion

Was he part of the people who were behind what happened here?

_Frustration_

Why didn't he remember? Whats going on?

_Rage _

"**Its his fault, its all his fault**"

"_No"_

"**Don't try to make this situation a rational one"**

_I..I..._

_Instinct_

His senses had been acting purely on this right now, as he freed himself from this mans grip and launched his fist at the mans stomach, the man doubled over in pain, he then grabbed the man clad in black and proceeded to inflict pain on said man.

_Punch _

_Punch_

_Punch _

_He continued _

Blow after blow after blow.

He wasn't letting up.

All the emotion he was feeling he wanted to unleash it upon this man a thousandfold he too was surprised from just how raw his unrestrained emotion could be.

Until

_Dead_

The man was gone and with him the surge of emotion that came with his arrival was gone.

_Remorse?_

Tch! perhaps if the man wasn't clearly the antagonist in this situation he might have considered it.

_Heartless?_

Could he be considered such?

_Power_

Was this what he was feeling now?

"Over here!" a voice brought him out of his thoughts

He saw more and more of these men coming towards him,even with their faces cloaked they could not hide their shock.

"This child." One of them muttered

"He will be a great sacrifice in bringing back Zeref-sama!"

_Zeref?_

_Why did this name ring a bell?_

"Who is Zeref?" The boy asked

"Quickly lets knock him out" He heard

"Restrain him!"

"Confine him!"

"Chain him!"

_Confinement _

That didn't sit well with him, not one bit.

"Release me!"He screamed

Suddenly he felt the rage build up in him

"Get Him!"They continued

_Red _

_All he could see was red _

_Consumed with an ungodly rage _

_They fell _

_They all fell, all the cloaked men dead_

_Red _

_Then _

_It was Black _

_All Black _

_He was in the same position he was in when he last woke up _

_This had to be the quickest case of De Ja Vu ever _

He tried to open his eyes

He couldn't

_It was too Bright _

_Brighter than he'd ever seen._

He looked up to see the most magnificent creature he'd ever laid his eyes on, A dragon in all of its glory.

He had never seen a Dragon before, but even he could tell that this guy was something special,he was different, he wasn't your average dragon no sir,that much was for sure.

Like the sun he shone a brilliant Golden color, here was a gargantuan, mastodonic Dragon whose entire upper body was covered in white, round, scales which in turn were decorated by spiraling gold& red markings .Large, Golden and feathery wings which were decorated with white markings, he also possessed unique golden eyes and black sclera.

"**Why must destruction follow you everywhere you go?" **The Dragon said as he took in his surroundings,all this destruction,his old Draconian heart couldn't take it.

The Golden Dragon was broken out of his thoughts noticing a small humanoid form on the ground.

This boy no older than 5 years old bathed in blood,what was worse was the fact that the blood didn't belong to him,his tiny body seemed scarred from a recent scrimmage,but then he noticed something interesting about this boy,his left arm was unlike the rest of his body,extending from his hand way past his wrist stopping stopping midway from his elbow his arm was black with spiraling blue marks.

Immediately upon seeing this hand he knew what it meant **"Impossible"** he thought to himself,he'd only ever seen those markings on one other being,someone dark,whose name was hardly ever spoken

"**Hmm it seems fate has a cruel & amusing way of playing us against each other...isnt that right brother?"**

The Dragon then looked at the boys arm again. He sighed

"**Looks like I'm going to have to take responsibility for my brothers mess again..that arm,in there lies too much power to go unchecked,well there goes the last few years of my 100 year rest"** he looked at the boy once again, the boy who to the dragons own surprise didn't seem fazed at seeing a Dragon.

"**Boy" **The Dragon spoke in a majestic tone "**Why are you here?,Do you know what happened?"**

The boy quickly rose to his feet, he never expected the Dragon to speak this was beyond the comprehension of a child

This seemed to amuse the Dragon

"**Oh this is quite amusing ,you held no surprise at seeing a creature as majestic,ancient & noble as myself yet you are scared that I am capable of speech?"**

"**That is funny to say the least"**

"I don't know" The boy sobbed

"All this destruction...I don't know ...these dead cloaked men..it was me I killed them"

...

He paused and wiped his tears

"My mind I feel like..its empty..its missing things and I'm scared...it scares me...my Name is Naruto I know this much...I'm 5 years old ...I think"

...

"BUT WHO THE HELL AM I?"

He bust into tears once again,The Dragon looked down at Naruto and he sensed great sadness and confusion mixed with all sorts of negative emotion coming from the boy, it brought pain to the old Dragon that he could not help ease the pain of one so young.

No, he would make it his mission to help this boy and to ease his troubled mind, for one so young shouldn't have to go through something so cruel.

"**Boy..Naruto" He started **

"**I know not of your past...but I know that you are special!"**

This peaked Naruto's interest

"**That left arm of yours is something unique...belonging to someone very close to me ..my brother in fact" **He finished

"Your Brother?"

Young Naruto was now wiping his tears due to this new development, this left arm that he hadn't even thought much about, of course he wondered why it was different from the rest of his body, but with his brain being in the state that it was in. He couldn't really think too deeply into it.

"**Naruto I may not know of your past but if you choose to come with me we can carve an interesting future together, you have no father,no mother,come under my wing let me teach you. Let me become your Father."**

"My father?"

Now this was truly a surprise for our young protagonist never would he have expected this dragon to offer to become his parent,was this even possible?how would such a thing occur?what would bear fruit?

"**I will teach you everything I know, all my knowledge 400+ years of it I will bestow upon you for the time we shall be together, not to mention magic if you are successful in learning the things i wish to teach you,there's no telling what you would be capable of."**

The Dragon was proud of himself he felt that he had brought his case forward quite well ad he was offering this boy a sweet deal he could never hope to reject.

"How about your name?"

Oh

"**You amuse me young one you possess spunk,I like that I feel like we have some great times ahead of us"**

"**I am know as Hyperion, the Sun Dragon of Yang and Light"**

He finished and an aura of heavenly fire surrounded him

"Hyperion ..huh?"

"Father" He said silently

"**Son"**

* * *

_Year X777_

It was the beginning of the year that would mark the end of Naruto & Hyperion's journey together.

Years had past, the training for Naruto was intense, but worth it.

He not only learned of **Dragon Slayer Magic **but of all the knowledge the old Dragon had gathered over the years,he learned of the power in his left arm and although he was unaware of its origin he had become quite adept with it,although finding out the truth behind his mysterious left hand was a goal he had set for the not so distant future.

Although in the physical world Naruto & Hyperion had been training for 6 years in Actuality they had amassed 20 years of training, this was due to Hyperion's** Spiritual Enlightenment **and Knowledge of **Space/Time Magic, **They were able to put 20 years of training into the time they had been together Naruto could very well be described as the epitome of a **Dragon Slayer**.

He had learned his **Sun/Yang Dragon Slayer Magic **to an amazing extent, but it didn't stop there Naruto had also mastered the power of **The Black Dragon **that slept in his left arm **Black Dragon Slayer Magic**, granted he wasn't being taught by **The Black Dragon Acnologia **himself, but learning from said Dragons brother wasn't bad either, he had learned how to channel this power through his entire was even more to this left hand but it was all shrouded in mystery.

Hyperion had told Naruto that he had become something more that just a regular** Dragon Slayer **and it was his responsibility to hold the tradition of the **Sun and Black Dragons.**

Along with his **S****layer Magic **Naruto had also learned to apply** Runes **to battle as well as its older more powerful incarnation in the form of **Seals**.

He also acquired and old and forgotten yet very useful magic in the form of **Clone Magic.**

He soon began to develop his own magic in the form of **Storm Magic**, a magic that combined **Wind,Water** and **Lightning Magic **to perform Devastating attacks, he was well on his way to developing his own **Space/Time Magic** as well.

Things had gone perfectly until the year X776,for this was the year that Hyperion had chosen to bathe Naruto in his sun flames to further increase his power,he went a step further by taking his own lacrima and placing in in Naruto, this was in hopes that naruto would rely more on his **Sun Dragon Slayer Magic**, hardly ever having to use **Acnologia's powers,**Naruto gained a massive boost in power, however in doing this his **Sun Dragon Lacrima**,and his **Black Dragon Lacrima** reacted unleashing a **long lost and forgotten power .**

Hyperion told Naruto he was a **D****uel-Wielding Dragon Slayer** something unique,Unlike the **F****irst Generation Dragon Slayers** who are simply trained by dragons,or the **S****econd Generation** who possess the lacrima of a Dragon or the **Third Generation** who carry out both characteristics of the First and Second, **Duel Wielding ****Dragon Slayers **have the ability to simultaneously wield two dragon abilities, due to both lacrima and** Dragon Teaching** there have never been many of this sort of **Dragon Slayer** so Hyperion sensed that soon Naruto's powers would become instrumental.

* * *

_Unknown Location _

_August 1__st__ X777_

_Mountain Top_

A figure stood on the mountain top,a young boy clad in black and white clothing,he had unruly blonde hair, with jaw length bangs framing each side of his face, sharp blue eyes,they were cold and icy like they would pierce into your very soul, he also had 3 whisker marks on each cheek,he looked at the sun and inhaled.

"Thank you Father." he whispered

"With all you've given me i can finally find myself."

In a flash of yellow,he was gone

* * *

_Unknown Location_

_Year X777_

_Icy Wasteland _

A young black haired boy lay on his knees, he had blue/black spiky hair, he wore a black t-shirt and grey pants, and right now he was in tears, in front of him lay a blue dragon on the verge of death.

"Why father?!why make me do this?!" the boy half asked half screamed

With its dying breath it decided to utter a few words

"**Its okay."** he reassured him

"**This was necessary for your growth, I was already dying and what better way for me to go than for my son to end me, I'm happy and proud you've grown from the little child you were. You are a man now and a strong one at that,at your young age you are a Duel-Wielding Dragon Slayer, you're so strong and the power in your left hand is amazing...I couldn't be more proud...Sasuke"** and with that the dragon passed, the young man wiped his tears

"Thank you father, _**Kirin**_, I will make you proud and I promise to live out all my days as that which you have made me ...strong! I swear by the oath of the Dragon I will be the strongest.

His eyes glowed a sharp and menacing red.

* * *

**Authors Note: There you have it first chapter done don't forget to review , i hadn't originally planned to put Sasuke in but after going over the story and trying to give my story a unique feel i decided it was best,hopefully you'll all be in for a couple of surprises as the story goes on, please review, inspire me, send your thoughts ideas and things you'd like to see I hope everything was well explained in this chapter please tell me if there is anything you don't understand. Also which do you prefer Sun or Yang Dragon? Hyperion is the Sun Dragon of Light but what would you rather see Naruto's attacks labeled as Sun Dragon(Tairyu no) or Yang Dragon(Yanryu no)?**

**Also i'm not sure if these are the correct translations so correct me if i'm wrong.**

**Sharinnegan Lord out.**


	2. Power of The Sun

**AN: So its come to my attention that Sasuke Uchiha isn't really a fan favourite when it comes to fairy tail crossovers, believe me i understand it as well as you do, usually when i****'****m reading Naruto/FT Crossovers and i see Sasuke i****'****m usually turned of and i don't read the story so i can understand the frustration that some of you feel,those of you who complained said that you were drawn into the story until Sasuke appeared,i can understand it was a risky move on my part, i hope you****'ll bear with me and stick with the story, Sasuke isn't going to just be some rival that gets too much attention, while certain roles that he will be playing are crucial,he isn't going to appear as many times as he you think he will in this story, i promise to bring you the best damn Sasuke writable.**

**Also id like to thank all of you for the Faves,Follows & Reviews they mean a lot at least they mean you somewhat like my story, but id like to say that as much as i enjoy faves and follows its the reviews that are really going to tell me what you're thinking,please find it in yourselves to review, help me to bring you the best story i can.**

**Now on to the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Power of the Sun**

_Flashback _

"_**Tell me my son,what do you know of the Sun?" **__Hyperion asked his young son _

"_Its a big ball of fire?" Naruto half asked half replied _

"_**Ho Ho Ho! Typical human , i wouldn't expect you to know about the greatness of the sun" **__He told Naruto_

"_Now's a good a time as ever to educate me isn't it father? I mean i am on my way to becoming the Sun Dragon Slayer after all" The young blonde finished _

"_**You make a great point my child ; I will teach you about the Sun and my Magic"**_

_A young Naruto's face was now full of excitement,he had been traveling with Hyperion for 3 months now , so far all he had learned was history, math, science, improving his vocabulary And some other things Hyperion felt Naruto could learn,Now he was finally getting down to the real business ,Dragon Slayer Magic _

"_All right! Lets begin father" The young blonde declared _

"_**Alright, Now we start by knowing our element, The Sun,You might not know this but the Sun is a star"**_

"_A Star?!"_

"_**Yes it is my boy,in fact it is the closest star to the earth its a ball of plasma, some like to call it a ball of cosmic fire" **__The Legendary Dragon replied _

"_That's Amazing father, You're amazing!" Was the response of the excited young blonde _

"_**Now listen carefully my son, as my pupil and child you too can wield the power of the cosmic flames, this devastating heat, no flame on the planet should be able to cause you any harm" **__said the sun dragon _

"_Amazing! Just imagine what i could do with these Powers ill be unstoppable, the most powerful mage in the world able to crush my enemies under my feet" Naruto finished with a sort of diabolical aura _

"_**Now, Now my son while i admit, that you will be a formidable foe to all who come near you , your power is all but invincible especially if you haven't mastered them"**_

_The wise Dragons words seemed to break Naruto out of his mentality _

"_**Listen very carefully my son, the expert with a stone is better than an amateur with a sword, you might wield a godly flame but if you limit yourself one who wields an ordinary flame might be able to best you" **__The Dragon of Yang warned _

"_Yes Father" The whiskered youth pouted _

"_**Now, like all Dragon Slayers you will be able to eat your element to increase your magical abilities and provide yourself with a boost of energy"**_

"_But father how do i eat the sun?" Naruto questioned _

"_**That's easy my boy , Look all around you what do you see?" **__The Dragon asked _

"_Trees? Plants? Land?" Naruto answered in a doubtful tone _

"_**Exactly my boy, all around the suns influence knows no bounds its every where and everything, as my child you are able to absorb even Nature itself, if you wish you may also eat things like lightning and fire;things that contain Plasma, the world is your oyster my child" **__Hyperion stated in quite the proud tone _

"_Father you really are incredible!" said the young proud boy _

"_**You should know that as my child, you are not just capable of destruction,Naruto"**_

"_What do you mean father?" The young blonde asked _

"_**The sun isn't just known for its destructive powers, the sun is also known for and always associated with healing" **_

"_Healing huh? So does this mean cuts and scratches?"_

_**HA HA HA! Do you really think that, that is all id be capable of?"**_

"_**lost and or broken limbs, large gapping cuts, muscular damage and even fatigue even the little things like stomach aches, my magic is capable of healing all" **__The Dragon finished _

"_Dad You're not an ordinary Dragon are you?" The Blonde questioned his father _

"_**You're very perceptive my son" **__The Dragon Answered _

"_So what are you father?"_

"_**I Am..."**_

_Flashback End_

* * *

_Somewhere in Fiore_

_November 4__th__ X777_

_Unknown Forest _

A young blonde sat atop of what appeared to be the carcass of a Wyvern,the wyvern was bloodied and broken, missing a horn with several cuts and burns all over its body, wings broken , battered and torn, it was safe to say that this wyvern was dead, not just dead however but brutalized,however the blonde wasn't in much better shape either, he had several deep cuts all over his body his blonde hair was stained with blood and dirt, his clothes were tattered ,however his left arm which was covered in white bandages seemed fine it was kind of odd how the arm with the bandages managed to stay so clean and seemed in good condition even the bandage which was wrapped around it seemed clean somehow.

"Well ..well..you know how to keep yourself busy I see,if its not Dark guilds its wyverns"A gruff voice said

Our blonde hero turned around to see a red cat approaching him, this red cat seemed to be a cat with a humanoid physique and a fox like face, sharp whiskers and canines with red slit eyes and slightly blackened lips he was also wearing a sleeveless button-up vest

which was left open.

"Oh Kurama you're back" The young blonde replied jumping off the dead wyvern

Kurama was an exceed that Naruto had met upon his dragon parents departure,the two at first were not very fond of each other but over the past few weeks they had grown considerably closer

"Yes, I the great Kurama have returned" The feline said

"So did you find anything?" Naruto replied completely ignoring the exceeds claims of being great

"As a matter of fact i did , theres a small town not to far from here, we should be able to get some grub there, there's also a lot of inn's in the area maybe we could finally take a brea.."

"No.."

Naruto cut Kurama off before he could continue

"We don't have time for that Kurama" Naruto stated

"We need to move as fast as possible staying in one place for too long is a no no for us"

"Honestly Naruto theres nothing wrong with a break, we need to recharge or you run the risk of dying of magic exhaustion besides its not like we are wanted criminals or anything" The red feline warned

"Besides do you intend to walk around like that?"

The young blonde got a good look at himself then he realized that not only was he covered in blood but his clothes were ripped and tattered Kurama was right he definitely could not go around like this

"Ok i suppose we could ...

_**CRASH**_

Our young protagonist was cut short by what sounded like an explosion deep in the forest

He turned in the direction of the noise and noticed smoke coming from an area near by

"Do you think its worth checking out?" Naruto asked his feline friend

"Honestly anything is better than watching you dissect a wyvern" Kurama replied truthfully

"Very well, shall we?"

and with that Naruto and Kurama sped of towards the direction of the ruckus.

Upon arrival Naruto and Kurama saw a young girl in damaged clothing fighting off what seemed to be three lizardmen simultaneously.

The girl herself seemed to be around the same age as Naruto or perhaps just a tad bit younger, her appearance was quite unique, she seemed to be of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair was also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid was present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up was reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows.

The young female seemed to be handling herself quite well in the fight but at the same time she looked like she couldn't handle fighting anymore, she was sweating and panting and looked incredibly tired.

Our heroes watched from a distance as the young girl took on the lizard men onslaught

"Should we jump in?" Kurama asked his partner

"Not yet, lets just see how things play out." Naruto replied

At that very moment the "Geisha" looking girl began to chant something

_**"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora"**_ she roared

while waving her hands in a circular motion, a large statue with intricate designs and patterns over its body was conjured, creating a powerful blast, followed by a pillar of light which destroyed the surrounding area.

"Impressive" Kurama stated

"Indeed" was Naruto's simple reply

When the dust cleared they young girl seemed completely and utterly drained and two of the lizard men fell to the ground , however... one was still standing

"Damn it!" the girl cursed under her breath

"That was my strongest attack how on earth are you still standing?" she questioned

The lizard man completely ignored her and started charging

"Am i going to die?" she thought to herself as her life began to flash before her eyes,if only she'd been stronger, she wouldn't have to deal with situations like this, she cursed herself for her weakness.

She closed her eyes preparing for the inevitable when she heard a voice

"_**Storm Magic:Hell stab/Arashi no Maho:**__**Jigokuzuki**__**" **_

The girl opened her eyes to witness the last Lizard man on the floor with black smoke being released from its body, it looked like it had just been zapped to her understanding.

"Are you alright?"

The sharp eyed female turned and looked at the person who the voice belonged to, she was surprised to see that he was a boy that looked about her age or only slightly older, this left her in a state of total shock, she couldn't believe it, she just stood there staring

"You alright miss?" Naruto asked

The young girl snapped out of the state of mind that she was currently in and regained her composure in an instant

"I was in a real bind there,thank you for coming to my aid" she said courteously

"No need for the formalities miss.."

"Minerva Orlando" She replied

Minerva extended her hand and Naruto took it shaking her

"That's quite the exotic name you have,my Name is Naruto"

Minerva let go of his hand and once again bowed at him in thanks

"I'm very grateful for your help Naruto-Dono"

Naruto sweat-dropped

"_I just told her to drop the honorifics" he thought to himself _

"Well quite the well mannered girl i must say" it was now Kurama's turn to speak up after observing Minerva,he had decided that she was actually worth the time of day, a female who appeared to be quite strong with a strong sense of respect and etiquette.

"_its not everyday you run into a good woman like this, she ticks all the boxes,now I just have to find out if shes a good cook and i'll have the kid marry her in a heart beat" _The devious cat kitsune hybrid thought to himself.

"Talking cat!" she yelled

Kurama sweat dropped

"_Well there goes the composure"_

"Young lady its not polite to yell such things" Kurama chastised

Minerva bowed apologetically

"Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed,"Ignore Kurama Minerva-Chan,he's a rather mischievous individual"he said

"Mischievous me?"Kurama asked sarcastically

For as long as Minerva could remember, she had been taught to always respect her superiors,that included elders and people who she saw as more powerful than her ,her father taught her that respect was earned and only the powerful could earn respect, be it physical strength,political strength or financial strength, after easily taking down the lizard man that could have taken her life or fatally injured her Naruto had joined that bracket of people that must be respected, Minerva would show her utmost respect and act accordingly with the utmost composure and respect,or at least that's how it was supposed to be,but watching the powerful blonde argue with his whimsical red feline,the young girls composure fell out the window and she clutched her stomach as she began to laugh at the ridiculousness of the and Kurama paused their bickering and took a good look at Minerva who was still laughing.

"you think shes lost it?" Kurama asked

Naruto ignored him and took a good look at Minerva, noticing the many injuries that she had picked up no doubt from her fight with the Lizard men he moved closer to the female causing her to become flustered"I..is there a problem Naruto-Dono?" she questioned

"Oh you lady killer" Kurama teased

"Sorry if i startled you Minerva-Chan" Naruto apologized"Its just that your body is ravaged with injuries,do you mind?" Naruto extended his right arm towards her

"Um what exactly are you going to do Naruto-Dono?"she asked

"Give me a second Minerva-Chan" Naruto said

Naruto placed his right hand on top of Minerva's head

"_**Sun Dragons mystic palm/Tairyu no **__**Shōsen**__**" **_Naruto whispered

Suddenly Minerva was covered in a golden glow, all her injuries began to cover up and she felt the fatigue lift and she felt a whole lot better in general, it was hard to explain it felt like she'd been touched by a divine being

"Alright there you"Naruto took his hand of Minerva's head and proceeded to whisper something again that Minerva couldn't quite catch,he then began to glow gold just like Minerva had moments earlier and just like her his injuries were healed, however the same couldn't be said for his clothes however and Naruto noticed this

"Naruto-Dono,what was that?"Minerva questioned

"Now Now Minerva-Chan,I cant go spilling all my secrets now can i?"Naruto winked causing Minerva to blush,this boy was truly an enigma to Minerva he seemed composed and carried himself like royalty,this was the type of person that she was used to dealing with,however he seemed to have a mischievous side,this Minerva was not used too,she had only met him for a few minutes and he'd already made her feel a whole array of emotions.

"_If i can,i should try and get him to join fathers guild,he's so powerful,he'd be a great addition"_ Minerva thought to herself

"Say Minerva-Chan" Naruto started to speak breaking Minerva out of her thoughts

"Hai Naruto-Dono?" the black haired female replied to our young hero Naruto sighed, it was almost like the girl didn't realize how uncomfortable she was making him feel by referring to him in such a formal tone, "Please can you not be so formal with me?" he pleaded,"its quite embarrassing"he pointed out,"if you must add an honorific to my name lets try something a little less formal yes?"

Minerva paused for a few seconds before she began to speak"Hai.. "she finished with a blush staining her pale cheeks

"Now that we have got that out of the way,you wouldn't happen to know a good tailor would you?" Naruto asked

"Why would we require a tailor Naruto-kun?"she asked

"Well we cant walk around looking like this now can we?" he pointed to both their clothing which were ripped at several places,Minerva seemed to have only just now noticed ,a huge blush covered her entire face in embarrassment, she grabbed Naruto's hand and they made their way towards the town.

**AN:Well that's it for this chapter i intended to make it longer but i decided that it would be best if i stopped here i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and i hope that i was able to explain Naruto's Sun Dragon abilities to all of your understanding , I'll be referring to it as Sun dragon for now because no one told me whether they wanted it to be called Sun Dragon ,Yang Dragon or Solar Dragon so until then it will be Sun Dragon, please try and give me your thoughts on the matter. **

**As you can see Kurama is an exceed in this story, i thought it'd be fun to tackle Kuramas personality. **

**About Minerva's appearance in this chapter well i felt it would be interesting to meet Minerva this early on before she is completely power obsessed, you might think that she is OOC but thats not the case due to the fact that this is in her younger years so what do you guys think do you like Minerva would you like her to be the girl for the pairing? I plan to take romance very seriously in this manga **

**The four top females that will be contending for Naruto's feelings will be **

**Kagura **

**Minerva **

**Mirajne **

**Ultear **

**Cana and Erza will also have a role to play in it **

**If you have any other females in mind please let me know **

**So tell me what would you guys like to see next chapter, I'm doing this all for you let me know what you want, feel free to ask me any questions I'm fully prepared to answer. Also can i get help concerning a beta i really need one i think it would be a big help.**

**Thank you guys for reading please review the story tell me things you'd to see and things you'd like to see as much as i appreciate the faves and follows id like to ask you to please take time out to review as it will help me know what you want. **


	3. Rising Sun

_**AN:**_

_**First of all I'd like to thank you all for the support for last chapter I'm really happy and Grateful for the support that I got, thank you guys really, i'm happy that you're enjoying the story your support is amazing its kept me really happy and writing, loved your response.**_

_**Now I'd like to talk about some things concerning the fic **_

_**First of all concerning Naruto and Hyperion's magic, Sun Dragon Slayer magic isn't just a superior fire magic, its like a Celestial/Holy fire, like a mix of Holy fire and Light/Lightning Magic lets say its like Heavenly Body Magic just to a faaaaar greater level, its**__** Solar Energy**__**, so don't be surprised if i describe his ability as Light,Lightning or a Flame.**_

_**Another thing is Naruto's personality its not all rainbows and sunshine like it may have appeared in the last chapter, he's got a darker side, not having any memories of the first couple years of your life will do that to you he's kinda like how Kakashi is.**_

_**More of Hyperion's past will be explained in this chapter as well **_

_**Now some people also showed concern about Sasuke yet again, this time it was better, they asked about Sasuke's dual wield and asked me if it would be the same as Naruto,I'll start by saying Sasuke's left hand wont have the same power as Naruto's neither will he possess the power Hyperion's ability at all i will be dropping hints as to what it is, if you guess right ..i'll give you something special, maybe take you on a date or something(if you're a girl that is)**_

* * *

"_A Dragon deity"_

"_A Dragon god?"_

_There is a history to Dragon kind starting with the first three Dragons, those who are said to have governed over all Dragons from ancient times until now._

_Io also known as Asgorath, The Dragon of Balance,The World Dragon of life , what some like to call the one true Dragon,he is known for being neutral in all things that he does like a true Dragon as they are expected to be neutral in all cases. _

_Then there is Shinju also known as Chronepsis, The Dragon of Fate ,The Void Dragon of Null, ever the distant Dragon he does not bother himself with the affairs of Dragons much less that of humans _

_Then we have the Crimson Dragon , Known only as The Crimson Dragon a powerful Dragon quite different from his brothers, he wasn't neutral he always looked for when to help and he was always willing to and wanted to help_

_Those three were known as the Upper Deity Dragon_

_From the scales of Io three other Dragons were born _

_The first being Vorel a real Neutral Dragon just like his father, Vorel was known as the One Dragon and the Celestial Dragon ,a late bloomer in terms of Knowledge but when he did come of age he was a force to be reckoned with._

_Now the other two Dragons were a special case _

_The first was Bahamut, the current king of the Dragons, he is known as the The Platinum Dragon and The Lord of The North Winds, He had a sister who was born along side him_

_Tiamat _

_The Dragon of Destruction also known as The Dark Dragon queen and The Chromatic queen,She was always at odds with her brothers, while Vorel didn't care, Bahamut saw her as some sort of rival , the two of them were always at odds with each other never siding with each other except maybe on few occasions, when Bahamut became Dragon King , Tiamat grew furious and took a large sect of Dragons with her ,that is when she claimed The title of Dark Dragon queen and all who followed her were known as Dark Dragons ._

_Ultimately Bahamut and Tiamat could not be like their Father or Elder Brother they could not be neutral Tiamat chose the path of evil to further her goals and to stop his sister and combat her ,Bahamut choose the path of good thus neither of could be a neutral Dragon._

_The Crimson Dragon bore 6 Dragons that aided him in his mission protect people and the World._

_The Ancient Fairy Dragon._

_The Black Rose Dragon. _

_The Black Winged Dragon._

_The Life Stream Dragon. _

_The ever evolving, _

_Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend. _

_From Vorel three Dragons were born,in a similar manner to Vorel these three Dragons with incredible power choose not to bother themselves in trivial issues and they were neutral Dragons the dragons were _

_Dialga, The Dragon of Time. _

_Giratina,The Antimatter Dragon._

_Palkia, The Dragon of Space._

_They were known as the Creation Trio._

_Bahamut also bore three Dragons while wielding great power, they did not share in their "Fathers" quest for good on the other hand these Dragons cared for Balance. _

_Reshiram,The Blazing White Yang Dragon. _

_Zekrom,The Electrifying Black Yin Dragon. _

_Kyurmen,The Freezing Grey Wuji Dragon. _

_They were Known as the Tao Trio._

_Unlike her brothers Tiamat only Bore one Dragon of Noteworthy power, and that was _

_Yamato-No-Orochi, the eight headed Dragon of Darkness, a being of pure Darkness with not a single shred of light, this had been what Tiamat had intended to do, harness the power of Darkness in a Dragon. _

_More Dragons were born from Io known as the "Dragon gods" not much unlike the "Upper Dragon Deities" they governed Dragon Kind while the Upper Dragons took a more back seat role so much so that younger Dragons believed them to be a myth._

_The Dragon gods _

_Garyx_

_The Dragon Fire god_

_Ruler of the flames _

_Rairyukami_

_The Storm(Thunder and Lightning) Dragon god _

_Lord of the storms _

_Ryujin_

_The Water Dragon god _

_Emperor of the seas_

_Dilong_

_The Earth Dragon god _

_Lord of the ground _

_Tornadus _

_The Dragon Wind god _

_King of the skies _

_These were Dragons born from the great Io, along with Bahamut Tiamat and Vorel._

_However these were not the only Dragon gods,Shinju as much as he did not like to interfere with matters and as much as he liked to just watch ,sometimes he decided to interfere, through his power he created Dragon gods, they were different ,born purely of his power and with a "special gene."_

"_The Cosmic E__mpyreal__Dragons" _

_The first being Hyperion,the Solar/Sun Dragon of Yang and Light a dragon of great power and like the other dragon gods one that was not so restricted by laws that govern other normal dragons with a power that was unrivaled by most he was a force to reconned with one that went beyond being a force of nature._

_The second being Acnologia, The Black Dragon, the dragon of apocalypse like his brother Hyperion, he also wielded unrivaled power and was a force of pure power and destruction and coupled with his hatred and pity for everything, he saw himself as better than all Dragons he felt superior in every way, his power knew no bounds._

_In terms of Raw power they rivaled Bahamut,Tiamat and Vorel._

_The power from their birth,was so strong ,that 4 new Dragons were born due to the left over energy from Hyperion and Acnologia's birth._

_Apep and Eos, the Night Dragons._

_Thoth and Selene, The Lunar/Moon Dragons._

_Although born directly from his power these dragons were not considered Children of Shinju, instead they were seen as servants of Hyperion and Acnologia._

_After the Dragon gods there are the Elemental Dragon Lords,while not as strong as the deities, they have been made certain lords of their region for their incredible abilities with their element._

_Igneel _

_The Fire Dragon_

_Metalicana_

_The Steel Dragon_

_Grandeeney_

_The Sky Dragon_

_Weisslogia _

_The White Dragon_

_Skiadrum_

_The Shadow Dragon_

_Leviathan,Scatha,Hydra,Rayquaza_

_Four Dragons of the sea_

_Saridor _

_The Crystal Dragon_

_Hyorinmaru and Glacia _

_The Ice Dragons_

_Volcanus_

_The Lava Dragon_

_Gravitor_

_The Gravity Dragon_

_Grodon _

_The Earth Dragon _

_Vayu_

_The Wind Dragon_

_Helios,Child of Hyperion_

_The Light Dragon_

_And thus Dragon Kind was born._

* * *

_Fiore _

_Black water town _

_November 4__th__ X777_

Naruto and Minerva were no longer clothed in rags after purchasing clothes,Naruto,s outfit consisted of black pants with a black belt, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins and a pair of black fingerless gloves with a sword strapped on his back.(Just imagine a Black version of Minato's cloak or you could just imagine Kirito from sword art online's clothing). Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the young girl wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side.(Minerva's Usual attire)

The two had been wandering around for a had wondered, why Minerva was all alone in the forest,fighting lizardmen. Not that it was any of his business, but seeing as they were traveling together at this moment in time, he decided it was his responsibility to start a conversation.

Minerva was having similar thoughts,she was curious as to why Naruto was alone in that forest, fighting wyverns,and his mysterious was that he used to kill the lizard man? what was with that golden glow and healing magic? Now she had gotten a good look at him,he had this feral, beast like look, his azure eyes had slit pupils,he also possessed elongated canines, his golden hair seemed like a lions mane and he possessed these strange whisker like birth ,for some reason unknown found that bshe liked this idea of a beastly gentleman,she giggled to herself "Beastly gentleman" how on earth had she come up with that

"Um Minerva-chan?"

Minerva was brought out of her laughter and thought process by the voice of the blonde

"Is there a reason you're talking to yourself?" Naruto asked

"Damn,you sure know how to pick em kid" Kurama laughed at his partner

"Shut up" was Naruto's swift reply to his foxy friend

"By the way Minerva I've been wanting to ask you,why were you alone in the forest fighting lizard men?" Naruto asked

Minerva suddenly had a sad look on her face, how was she to tell this boy that she just met,that her own father had left her in the forest and told her not to come home until she was powerful enough to be called his daughter .

Minerva felt a hand on her shoulder and looked and saw Naruto sending a sad smile her way

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Naruto said trying his best to comfort her

She appreciated the effort that he was putting in to making her feel better, he had only met her a few hours ago and he was treating her like she was a dear friend,she had never been treated this way before it was new to her, she felt warm inside and then heat rose to her face as she blushed.

"Its okay Naruto-kun,I have no problems sharing.I was in the forest because,my father told me not to come home until I was strong enough to be called his daughter" Minerva finished with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Dont you think your father would rather have you alive and weak than dead?" Naruto asked her wile she looked at him with a disbelieving look

"Honestly Naruto-kun, i don't know, my father has always been that way with me, he believes that strength governs the world and only the strong deserve to live in this world" Minerva finished remembering all the lessons that her father had taught her

"Then he doesn't deserve you!" Naruto said with anger evident on his face "if it were me i would treasure you" He finished

"Naruto-kun,what exactly are you implying? Do you treasure me? Minerva asked shyly fidgeting with her fingers

Naruto blushed, having realized what he was implying

"Smooth...bwahahahahahaha...you're a real charmer!" Kurama laughed at the predicament that the two preteens had found themselves in until he fell of Narutos shoulder

The two of them were now blushing furiously, not only had they both embarrassed themselves but they had also been embarrassed by a cat, that was disgraceful which ever way you look at it.

Naruto was having conflicting emotions, he didn't like the way he was feeling at the moment, not one bit,this was so unlike him,he wasn't meant to feel this way, these feeling building up inside him were new, why did he suddenly feel angry at the way Minerva's father treated her?why did he feel like he wanted to smash the mans face in?

Suddenly a brilliant idea came to mind

"Minerva" the blonde said assertively catching the blushing geisha of guard

"Are you going to propose partner?"Kurama laughed at his blonde partner, he still hadnt recovered from what had just happened

"Shut up Kurama"Naruto yelled leaking some killer intent at his fox-cat hybrid friend

"Woah, woah easy tiger save some of that energy for...bwahahahah" Kurama was on a laughter high and killing intent or not he wasn't going to come down from the cloud he was on

"I swear you are going to be the death of me" he eyed his foxy friend(not Minerva)

"Minerva lets go on a mission together, we can prove to your father that you are not at all

weak" the blonde suggested

Minerva had never expected Naruto to ask her such a thing, he was such a good person, whether he wanted to be one or not,now she could actually get a good look at his magic, if he wasn't the secretive type who would only use physical attacks, maybe she could even convince him to join her fathers guild.

"We've got to put in work though, it has to be an A-rank mission, we can go to the circuit to collect a job for independent mages(The circuit are offices that attend to independent mages and give them jobs, it was developed as a way to keep independent mages tamed)

"Finally, a fight I've been waiting for a good fight for ages"

"I accept your offer Naruto-kun"Minerva said, she was ready to prove herself not only to her father but to Naruto as well.

* * *

==Time Skip==

"So what's the problem mayor?" Naruto asked

They had arrived at the town of the request that they had picked,it was a job request from the mayor of this very town asking any A-class mages in the vicinity for help, Naruto wondered why no one had answered the request,seeing as it was relatively close by.

"I have to admit, i never expected mages so ..young to answer the request." The mayor admitted, he was hoping for mages a bit more impressive, physically speaking, someone like Jura of Lamia Scale or Gildarts of Fairy Tail not these children that appeared before him.

Naruto could see the doubt on the mans face,but he just waved it off and said. "I assure you there is no need to worry about us my friend and I are more than capable." Naruto said and he patted Minerva's head making the girl pout at him while Kurama just rolled his eyes, he didn't mind this Minerva girl actually, just before they came on this mission she had offered to cook meals for both Naruto and himself, needless to say that Kurama was impressed, he now considered Minerva highly on his "potential mates for Naruto list".

"Well the mission request is that you capture a huge of group of bandits, they've been causing nothing but trouble for our town for at least three weeks now …. They even had the Gaul to kidnap some of our younger citizens" The mayor said with sad look in his eyes.

Naruto was seething with anger upon hearing this, remembering the very first memory he could recall of his life, the destroyed villages, the men that tried to kidnap him,the men he ended up killing.

"You needn't worry Mayor,my partner and I vow that we will bring back your people and apprehend these bandits ."Minerva said with determination that caught even Naruto off guard, he was aware that Minerva was nowhere near weak or weak willed, but her father had just been pretty hard on her and she was still recovering from it,he was proud of her for efforts.

"UGH! Where on earth are these blasted bandits!" Kurama whined,Naruto could sympathize with Kurama he himself was bored,but he had been trained by Hyperion to mask his emotions, however Minerva still seemed to be able get certain reactions from him.

"I'll admit that if there is a faster way to get this done,I wouldn't mind the option " Minerva said and then an idea came to Naruto's mind, he was actually mentally kicking himself for not thinking of this earlier.

"_**Clone Magic" **_Naruto shouted and 10 Naruto's appeared before them. Minerva was wide eyed after seeing this, this was _**Clone Magic**_ an ancient lost magic that most people had never heard of, but she had, in her quest for power along with her father she had studied all times of magic, as long as they could get their hands on it.

"Everyone spread out find the bandits hideout and relay information back to me understand?" Naruto said.

"Yes sir!" The clones shouted and spread out

"What?" Naruto asked and Minerva was quickly snapped out of her shock.

"You really are a man of many talents aren't you Naruto-kun?" Minerva said maintaining her cool now that she had got herself together.

"I try" he replied with a foxy grin that caused Minerva to blush

"You are really laying it on thick today buddy" Kurama added with his own foxy grin

"I hate you" Naruto stated simply, closing his eyes as he tried to establish a connection with his clones.

"I love you too brother" Kurama replied

Minerva could only laugh at the antics of Naruto and his seemingly best friend, actually now that she thought about it were dogs not meant to be the best friend of man? So what was Kurama? Was he a feline or a canine? While he looked like a cat he also greatly resembled a fox? What on earth was he? More importantly why the devil was she asking herself all these questions?

Suddenly Naruto's eyes opened and Minerva was broken out of her train of thought "One of my clones has located the hideout, its less than 5 minutes away from our position" Naruto said and the trio headed towards the bandit's hideout.

"Finally,time to bust some heads" Kurama commented

Naruto picked up Minerva Bridal style as he and Kurama were much faster than she was and it would be easier for them all if they traveled this way,Minerva was greatly embarrassed by the predicament but,if it was for the good od the mission and possibly saving some people she was willing to cast her embarrassment aside.

The group arrived at the hideout in no time and they were taken back by the rather,unimpressive area that they had found themselves in, it was a cave that seemed to be blocked by a boulder, while it wouldn't be the first place that any body would want to look, it wouldn't take a diligent investigator or mage too long to figure out the location of the hideout.

"So what course of action shall we take?" Minerva asked causing Kurama and Naruto to look at each other with maniacal grins on their faces. Minerva saw the glint in their eyes and knew what they were thinking.

"You don't intend to just barge in here do you? We have no idea what lies ahead?" She questioned the two, were they saw powerful that they did not take things like this into consideration?

* * *

_Inside the cave _

On the inside of the cave there were several bandits, who were all dressed in a similar manner and bore similar looks facially, this was done in an attempt to protect their identities so that the authorities would never be able to single them out.

Right now these bandits seemed to be having the time of their lives, jubilating, drinking to their hearts desire,telling stories to each other, and just being merry in general,today they had finished what they came to this town for ,it wouldn't be too long before they would leave and move on to another small town to terrorize. None of the members could possibly be happier,they loved it when an operation was a success.

At this particular moment in time the leader of this group a round and ugly man named Gato, was giving a speech to his workers and fellow bandits.

"Its been a helluva ride boys!" he finished receiving cheers from all corners of the cave,what happened next had left him not only utterly terrified, but in a state of complete panic.

A wave of white and golden energy crashed straight through the boulder, in the mist of the white and golden flame like substance stood three figures,one girl,on boy and a cat on his shoulders.

"Bwahahaha flee you foolish mortals flee lest I turn you all into fur coats" Kurama yelled at the awestruck bandits .

Upon a closer observation of those who had attacked them, the bandits bust into laughter t the ridiculousness of their fear,thinking that a high class mage had come to subdue them,this was their first mistake, underestimating their opponents.

"Are you kidding me"One of the men yelled

"Two kids and a cat just our luck wouldn't you say?" Another bandit added

"Boss are you seeing this we got ourselves here a couple of send off gifts" Someone else added.

Now to the normal untrained eye our heroes looked normal and unaffected by the words of these lowlifes but upon closer observation one could see the killer intent in their eyes at being underestimated and laughed at for that was the second mistake of the bandits taunting their opponents.

"Naruto-kun,I do believe that we are being underestimated"Minerva stated her hands began to glow white as she readied her magic for battle

"That does seem to be the case Minerva-chan"Naruto stated cooly

"I say we hit em hard and fast, I'm hungry"Kurama added

Gato began to descend down the stairs with the demeanor and composure that he lost after witnessing his entrances destruction.

"Well,well"He started

"A couple of kids trying to play Mage"He Continued he closed his eyes and began to walk towards them,suddenly Gato was choking due to reasons unknown to him, then his body began to float, which greatly confused him, it was not until he blinked that Gato saw Naruto holding him by the throat and lifting him of the ground. Gato was no fool, no ordinary child should have the speed to do what he just did to another human being before their mind can even register what happened .

Gato then proceeded to do what Gato did best,wiggle your way out of a tough situation.

"Mercy,mercy." He pleaded

Naruto shot Gato a questioning look twisting his head to the side, before completely shattering the round bandits neck.

"Mercy?"Naruto questioned "What that?" he asked innocently, like a deranged killer

"THEY KILLED THE BOSS!" a bandit screamed at the top of his lungs, breaking all his colleges out of their chock

"GET THEM!" Another shouted

They all began to charge at our heroes in a blind rage

"Lets get wild!"Kurama roared

Naruto and Minerva nodded

"_**Rising Flame!"**_ Kurama roared as flames erupted from his mouth and proceeded to burn some of the bandits,those who were not on the receiving end stood in awe for a minute as they tried to register what had just happened, too bad for them that Minerva didn't care whether or not their brains could comprehend this situation. She began to use her _**Territory magic**_ to manipulate the space in the room, trapping the bandits in her own personal space while sapping their magical energy.

Naruto had moved to another section of the cave where a large majority of the bandits were.

"Theres no way you can take all of us boy" A bandit yelled trying to assure himself he wouldn't suffer from an early demise

"Just ho many of us do you think you can kill?" Another one of them questioned

...

...

"Be grateful"Naruto spoke in a tone that instantly brought fear to these mean.

"I'm about to bring the divine judgment of the sun upon you he stated as his body assumed a golden /white glow

"_**Tairy no...**_

_**(Sun Dragons..)**_

Naruto inhaled deeply taking in and storing as much magical energy as he could hold.

The bandits seeing this as an opportunity to attack decided to rush him while he charged, in hindsight this might not have been such a good idea

_**Hoko!**_

_**(Roar)**_

A stream of white, blue and gold energy was released from Naruto's mouth and encompassed the entire area around the bandits, when the light died down all the bandits that dared attack Naruto were no more.

After seeing this the other bandits struggling to fight gave up all hope after witnessing most of their comrades wiped out with a single attack suddenly one of them began to speak out

"That breath attack I've seen it before, i know what you are you are a Dragon Slayer" he finished with the fear evident in his voice.

Kurama snorted "Took you long enough"

"A Dragon Slayer"Minerva whispered to herself, the magic of old that was said to have granted Humans the ability of Dragons and the ability to slay dragons, this was the first time she was seeing it up close.

"Good work Minerva now let's round up the surviving bandits and report to the mayor." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun."Minerva said suddenly shocking both the blonde and Kurama,what did she have on her mind.

"Join my Guild."she finished

Yep, i she had intended to catch them by surprise that certainly did the trick.

"What?" Naruto questioned looking at her in total disbelief, where was this coming from?

"I know this sounds selfish of me but..I..I need you."She finished blushing up a storm

Oh.

Even Kurama who had become prone to making jokes in instances like this fell of Naruto's shoulder at the sheer boldness of this girl,hell even the bandits were surprised as they began to whisper to each other.

"Sorry Minerva i don't think i'm ready to join a guild." The blonde stated as he could see the sadness evident in her eyes when he said this,certain bandits were now crying due to the heavy emotion in the room.

He walked over to her and placed his hand on her head and said to her "We need to show your Dad that you're strong i'm afraid having me along would do just the opposite" he said before proceeding to hug her this caught Minerva by surprise but she eased into it.

When he let her go, she was spotting a blush more serious than anyone she'd ever had before. The two then proceeded to round up the bandits and go back to the town to collect the reward.

* * *

==Time Skip==

Upon completion of the mission and collecting the reward,Naruto decided that it was time, that he left the town and continue on his journey,hearing this Minerva immediately fell into a state of depression, it had only been a few days but Naruto had changed her he had given her happier days than she had had in a long time and reminded her what it means to be a kid again, she wasn't going to just let him leave without a proper goodbye.

"Promise me we will meet again." She wore a determined look on her face

"I cant really make promises like that Minerva-chan,but I'll try my hardest"Naruto replied to the girl not wanting to lie to her or get her hopes up,the path he was on was a dangerous one and he couldn't just bring anyone along with him.

"Its not fair"She said holding tight unto him as if,he would disappear when she let go.

"Im sorry"was his honest reply

"Make me proud and get stronger though,prove to your father that he was wrong " he finished the two separated and Naruto proceeded to make his before he left however Minerva pulled him close and pecked him on the did not know exactly how to react to the situation so just let himself blush it out.

"What was that for?"He asked

"Its my compensation in case i never see you again" Minerva giggled, his reaction was so cute, not what she was expecting from him.

"I should go"He stated and in a flash of yellow he was gone.

"She's one for the future, remember i told you that kid" Kurama laughed at Naruto's embarrassed form.

"Shut up." was all Naruto managed to say as he thought about his first kiss quickly clearing his mind of such thoughts as they would only weigh him down on this path he chose to tread.

* * *

_**Thats it for the chapter hope you enjoyed it, Thank you again for the support i got last chapter it was really encouraging im sorry about the crappy fight scenes im really bad at those and i promise to do better as the story goes on .Also did you enjoy the NarutoxMinerva moments at the end were they alright or just unnecessary if you feel they weren't needed i might just remove them ?. Now id like to ask you all a few questions concerning this fic and things you'd like to see.**_

_**Sasuke at fairy tail?**_

_**Now i already have my plans for this character but i was wondering if you would like him to be a fairy tail mage? If enough people send me Pms or reviews concerning it i might just do it.**_

_**NarutoxLevy? What do you think? Do you want Levy as a love interest along with Minerva,Mirajane ,Cana,Ultear and Kagura?**_

_**NarutoxMinerva Main pairing ?**_

_**Also ive received request about Making Ur,Yukino and Angel love interests,its funny because these are the few short haired girls in the show and i happen to like short haired girls in anime, so i was wondering, would you rather have Ur as a love interest instead of Ultear? Or Lisanna instead of Mirajane(Although i love Mirajane too much so she'll be a love interest regardless also Angel and Yukino do they stand a chance?**_

_**Last but not leat i need a beta to help me finalize my work and make it neater id greatly appreciate one , help me help you i need a beta to help me smoothen this whole story out.**_

_**Please don't forget to review,fave and follow, Please review the story as it is the reviews that give the drive to do more.**_

_**Sayonara.**_


	4. Oogura Ryuuya And The Swordswoman

**An:Okay,first off I just want to thank you guys for all the support I got from the last chapter, you guys are amazing,it really means a lot,I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying the story I promise to keep giving you the best content that I can,I'm really thankful for the support seeing as this is my first really serious attempt at a Fan-fiction. Sorry for taking so long to come out with this chapter needed to sort some things out with this one and I've also had limited time.**

**Now unto some other things,you may or may not have noticed but I've modelled Naruto's powers after the powers he currently possesses in the manga so I've basically divided his powers into two Light side and Dark side ; The embodiment of his Light powers will be Hyperion that's basically the powers you're seeing him exhibit in the manga now his yang powers,sage mode,Kyuubi chakra mode,Bijuu mode etc. His left hand will be the embodiment of his Darker powers basically the Kyuubi prior to him succumbing to Narutos control and their eventual friendship.**

**Also I have a question for you, the Naruto in this fic,how do you want him to look,I'll list the options below you can also vote for him to constantly change his ill list the options below**

**A)Normal Naruto(The one you know and love)**

**B)Long haired Naruto(Basically Minato)with piercings on his ear and red streaks in his hair**

**C)Short haired blonde Naruto(Naruto from Naruto The last)**

**D)Short haired blonde Naruto(Google Genos Onepunch man) also has ear piercing**

**E)Short haired red haired Naruto with piercing(Google Mikoto Suoh 16 yrs Old)**

**F) Spiky Haired Red haired Naruto(Google Mikoto Suoh)**

**G) Flamboyant with his Hair Naruto(Constantly alternating with the options above)**

**So basically those are the options I'm not really leaning towards anything to be honest so cast your votes in the reviews my readers,now on to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: OOGURA RYUUYA and The Melancholy Of The Swords-woman**

"There is good and there is evil .There are those who commit crimes and those who stop them. The two sides are opposites,as different as day and night . The line between them is clear,or at least it's supposed to be..."

**Flashback**

**Year:Unknown**

**Location:Pocket Dimension**

*Huff*

*Huff*

"Finished Finally" The voice came from our young blonde hero who at the moment was panting from exhaustion

**"Well done first part of your training has been completed"** Hyperion looked on to Naruto with pride,the young boy had now mastered his magic much to Hyperion's pleasure he almost couldn't believe how brilliant the boy was when it came to his Dragon Slayer Magic.

"YOSH!,now we can move on to the next part of training"

**"Actually Naruto I'd like for you to test it all out,get a feel of your magic let it all flow freely"**

"Alright father"

Naruto readied himself and assumed a fighting position

"**Sun Dragons Roar!**" He yelled releasing a stream of a white flame-like substance which erupted from his mouth,although no damage was caused due to them being in a pocket dimension,there was no doubting the power this technique held.

"I like the feel of this,it's all so Natural"

**"As it should child" **Had he not been the Dragon that trained him,Hyperion would've been in awe at the size and the sheer power the roar held

"Let's test the rest out "

Naruto assumed a hand to hand combat pose

"**Sun Dragons Cosmic Fist**" His hand then became encased in a white blue and golden light, as he jabbed the air,a large amount of force was released despite it not hitting any target.

**"You've mastered physical attacks,but I'm more interested in that other ability, the last magic I taught you that will eventually come to be your trump card"**

"While I admit that it's benefits are incredible,that power simply is too overwhelming even for myself"

**"While I cannot argue with that,as my Dragon Slayer, it is your responsibility to master this power,no power should be too great for you"**

Now Naruto was not against learning, in fact he loved every bit of it,anything that had to do with dragon slayers and their magic, but this technique was the exception

**"Take a deep breath and give it a go"**

Naruto sighed with defeat as he knew,he would not be able to avoid this power,as it was his,he couldn't run away from it forever.

So he took a deep breath and uttered the words

**"Eye of the Dragon:Elemental Sight"**

Elemental Sight,in terms of sensory magic ,it holds absolutely no equal,This magic connects the user straight to the information dimension;everything in the universe is made up of information and possesses Eternano,this magic gives direct access of that information to the user ,however this is not all elemental sight is capable of.

Known as the "Eyes of the Spirits" or "Heavens eye",Elemental Sight can target anything with a physical body,allowing it's user to "see" each and every bit of information and target them separately.

In other words,no one can escape from elemental sight ,by using "Elemental sight" users have a 360* field of "Vision",regardless of physical obstacles.

It allows it's user to see the "Past" of any magic,what magic had been used in a situation and the nature of the magic,by analyzing Information.

To say Naruto was overwhelmed would be an understatement,overwhelmed would not begin to explain just how he was feeling right now,it was like having your brain suddenly hooked up to a 100000 super computers or suddenly beign filled with the information of every library on the planet.

**"How does it feel?"**

"Like my brain is about to overload"

**"That means it's working"**

Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment he didn't understand how his Father joked about this situation ,there was absolutely nothing funny about it. He quickly deactivated the eyes

"How's does it feel being able to see Eternano?"

"It's beautiful but...no mind is supposed to see that much"

**"A fool always think things out of his reach are impossible "**

He frowned at the comments of the old Dragon,was he implying that he was a fool because if that was the case he did not appreciate the comment.

Hyperion noticed the frown on his sons face

**"No need to be so serious boy,we should be celebrating you've finished part of your training you've grasped your powers,you get to leave this dimension and return to the one you call your "Angel".**Hyperion finished with a wink

Naruto cringed at the actions of his father

"It's Sorano old man..Sorano,Angels just a nickname...

**"Given by you,quite charming if I do say so myself I see you've truly grown up to be a gentleman under my tutelage,I bet she'll be excited to see you hmm"**

Naruto sighed,for a dragon that had lived for centuries Hyperion seemed to take amusement in the simplest of things, like infraction between children.

"Listen Old man you really need to stop this,your mischievous side will be the death of you"

**"You know I had a vision about your Angel"**

Now Naruto was interested,why on earth would the Sun Dragon be having visions about his friend Sorano,he thought that it might actually be useful,maybe it would help her find her long lost younger sister.

"I'm all ears Pop" The blonde replied with a grin that amused his draconian parent

**"Listen carefully young one, it might not be what you are expecting"**

"Come on Father,you're not getting any,don't be afraid to share"

**"Alright then listen up,you will meet two sets of sisters your Angel included, All of which will possess a light silver blue hair color"**

Naruto froze,did this mean that they would find Soranos sister that'd be good news,he couldn't tell her yet though wouldn't want to get her hopes up.

**"Are you still listening?"**

"Yes father"

**"You will experience great joy and happiness it would be some of the best time of your life, but then , you will experience heart ache,sadness,betrayal ...but in the end you will be stronger for it"**

"That doesn't make me happy" Naruto dead panned

**"Well tough luck"**

"You're a bad father,are you aware of this?"

**" Yes,I am fully aware."**

"Well as long as we have an understanding."

**"Bwahahaha! You truly are my boy."**

Hyperion's demeanor turned serious and Naruto understood what this meant,they had finished the first part of training but there had been something that they hadn't touched on,and that was his left hand.

Hyperion understood just how serious him having this left hand was, it was a dangerous situation, while within the arm, the power of Acnologia lay, giving Naruto access to his powers, there were other forces at work in the arm, it was a perfect combination of magic and genetic experimentation,Hyperion gathered that Naruto's original left hand must have been replaced with this one.

There was something about the arm that made Hyperion feel uneasy, he had explained most of it to Naruto,but he had purposely left out some details, as to not unnecessarily worry the boy,he found out that not only Naruto's left hand but part of his DNA had been altered to the point that while he was still human he was also something else,something dangerous,something darker and that wasn't good he would never have the heart to tell the boy.

This had been why he was so insistent on teaching Naruto his magic as first he didn't want to teach Naruto about Acnologia but he felt it was better if he could control it instead of being ignorant to it.

he never wanted the boy to run dry and let whatever was in his left arm take over.

"What's the problem Father?"

**"Naruto...you are aware about Acnologia my brother are you not?"**

Naruto nodded

**"Tell me all you Know"**

"Acnologia,Black Dragon god of Apocalypse,child of Shinju,brother of Hyperion as well as King of the Night and Moon Dragons and self proclaimed King of Dragons,he wields the power of destruction, which allows him to complete control over energy and let's him utilize it to completely annihilate any thing, from magic to living creatures it's the ultimate use of energy.

**"Well done,you ****realize**** that you possess this power as well,your left hand acts as a medium but you can access it as easily as you can access mine"**

"Yes,I'm aware"

**"Remember what happened last time"**

Naruto broke into a cold sweat as he remembered what had happened last time, his memory was blurry but he knew what happened once he lost control.

**"Control is Key My Son,Never Forget"**

"Yes father,Control is key I'll need it for my goals"

I'll heal with my right hand"

I'll destroy with my left hand"

"I'll save people with my right hand"

"I'll destroy them with my left hand"

**"Revenge is never the answer boy,the worshipers of Zeref & Dark guilds might be scum but..."**

"But is the way it has to be, ill stop them from bringing back Demons or resurrecting Zeref or hurting Children, whatever evils they do, I'll stop them"

**"If that's what you wish"**

* * *

**Time skip(3Years)**

**Year:X780**

**Location:Fiore**

**OOGURA RYUUYA** The "Great Black Dragon",

**Daikokuten** god of Darkness and Blackness,restorer and destroyer of worlds.

"**Mahesvara**"

"He was someone who wielded incredibly destructive power on the scale of nuclear weapons and may very well one day shatter the world"

These were the rumors flying round Fiore at the moment, the "Obsidian Demon" responsible for the destruction of over a 100 Dark Guilds in the past couple years.

Probably the greatest force to grace Fiore in several years.

Unknown to most,his identity was none other than Naruto,the Sun Dragon Slayer, as well as the Black Dragon Slayer,over the past few years he had been amassing a small spy network with several contacts all over the Kingdom of Fiore.

** XxX**

A body hit the ground with a fumble as it became lifeless, blood coming from the deep stomach wound. The person who was killed was pale, his eyes rolled back. The sound of footsteps walked silently past him followed by dark energy that took the form of flames surrounding him, incinerating his body into nothing. The entire compound was surrounded by this dark energy. It was slowly enveloped and the building slowly began to crumble.

Five people rushed into an open room corridor and shutting the door behind them, quickly covered the door with anything that was large enough in the room. The five people were of mostly male gender, only one female within the group. Fear gripped their hearts as they prepared to cast their magic. It was silent, though they heard small footsteps come and the sound of steel skidding on the ground.

One of the males clenched his teeth in fear as he took a step back, "H-he's coming,The Oogura Ryuuya!" he stuttered out loudly.

"Ready yourselves we of this guild shall not fall!" yelled the leader of the group.

The had now mentally prepared themselves for what was about to come whether they died or not now,they didn't care they just left it in the hands of thee unknown.

One kick into the door and everything flew across the room past the five. The figure stood around 5'6 with wild blonde hair and sharp azure colored eyes with catlike pupils, his eyes somewhat of a slanted shaped giving off a sinister appeal to them. On top of his shoulders was a red fox looking cat with a maniacal grin.

"Don't bother begging for mercy, I've already made up my mind to kill you."The voice coming from the figure said. It sounded like nothing more than a teenager, but it was mature and it brought such a cold feeling to it with said maturity.

"You should've seen the look on the last guys face"Kurama began laughing

The members felt their legs tremble, though it was the leader who shook his head and glared at the young male. "Who the hell do you think you are. We are of the dark guild, Shadow Hornet!" He yelled. He looked at the others and yelled out them "Attack now!"

"Humans and their false bravado Tch Tch"Kurama chimed further aggravating Shadow Hornet

Soon all of their magic seals appeared and broke as they all yelled out their attacks in unison.

"Dark Shadow!"

"Dark Rondo"

"Flaming Blizzard!"

"Shadow Pulse!"

"Spinning Tornado!"

An explosion occurred as the attacks collided, hitting the male directly. It blew the whole corridor down from the entrance that the figure came from to the walls. The magic that they used though remained, they believed they had won, that they had defeated the single enemy. However that was all, but true. Suddenly the halberd that had been used from one of the dark mages had flown at its owner, impaling him chest, sending the weapon and his body into the wall where he hung lifelessly.

"Is that it?"a voice came from within the fiery magic as the magic was slowly being absorbed by a black aura. The man had feasted on the magic like it was a measly snack. He was now releasing a Devilishly black and threatening aura,gravity seemed to increase in the room.

"W..What the hell do you want!?" One of the mages half questioned half screamed as he had no understanding as to why both the boy and his exceed had attacked their guild

"Me, Nothing in particular my friend however has other ideas."The fox finished

"An Eye for an Eye,A Tooth for a Tooth and Evil for Evil" The blonde figure began

"Revenge!?" One of the Mages began "If we've offended you in any way,we apologize there's still time to make it right" He pleaded with the Oogura Ryuuya as he had no interest in dying.

"Bwahaha, you really think you can bargain with him?" Kurama began to laugh

**"Burn"** The blonde figure whispered and as quickly as the words left his lips a black energy covered the room and darkness flooded the that could be heard were the screams of terror and agony,and like that the battle was over,the dark guild known as Shadow Hornet...was no more.

* * *

XxX

"Libraries, I hate Libraries"

"Shut up Kurama"

Currently the blonde and his exceed were rummaging through different books trying to find whatever it is the blonde was looking for.

"I don't get all this, why are we in such a secluded part of the library reading about Zeref and demons and dark guilds" the fix questioned his blonde partner

"Know thy enemy Kurama" He replied quickly without missing a beat

"You just blow them up anyway" The fox yelled

"Could you be any louder? Why not just announce to the magic council We're The Oogura Ryuuya!" Naruto replied

"Tch...Who's shouting now!."

"Um...Excuse me..."

Both Naruto and Kurama turned to see who the voice belonged to,they were greeted by a pale skinned girl who seemed to be the same age as Naruto. she had purple hair and brown eyes.

Now it was hard to ever find Naruto stunned,he was a slayer of Dragons,god of destruction destroyer of dark guilds, but right now he had found himself captivated by the young woman in front of him.

The young lady began to blush heavily under the attention she was getting from the handsome blonde

"Hello...earth to dumb blonde" Kurama waved his paw in front of the stunned blonde.

The girl giggled at the exceeds actions

Naruto quickly regained his composure stretching out his hand to shake the girl.

"Um...uh ...Nice to meet you I'm Naruto" he smiled at her

She blushed at his genuine smile and returned it with her own taking his hand and shaking it

"Ultear Milkovich"

"Sorry about my um..behaviour earlier"

"Yeah you're a real Casanova..Bwahahaha" Kurama grabbed his stomach as he doubled over in laughter

She blushed remembering what had occurred only a few moments ago.

"I know this may seem sudden..."

You proposing already?" The mischievous fox interjected

Both Naruto and Ultear blushed furiously

"No that's not it" she pleaded

" I was only curious as to why you're reading about Zeref?"

Naruto was caught by surprise Ultear had found him with his guard down,how was he going to explain himself reading up on the most evil Mage in history? Actually what was he so worried about, he lied all the time,he did it so much that it had become like a second nature to him.

"I'm just curious"

"You know what they say about curiosity... It kills the cat" she teased as she looked at Kurama

" I'm no cat ..I am Kurama most powerful of the nine great Bijuu, destroyer of worlds and.."

He never got a chance to finish as he fell of Naruto's shoulder

Ultear and Naruto both laughed

"Well you two both got chummy fast"

"I'm just happy I found someone else who liked to read about Zeref" Ultear stated

"You like Zeref?" Naruto Inquired curious as to why anyone would like the black Mage

"It's not like I like him, I just believe Zeref is the link to finding out about the origins of magic, wouldn't it be great to find out about the first mages "

Naruto thought about it. She was definitely a smart girl to think this deep into the situation, maybe she wanted to become a magical technician or professor with thinking like that she would fit right into the field.

"Is that the only reason you read about Zeref?" He asked

"No" Was her swift reply

" I plan to join the magic council and I think it'd do me good if I learnt all I could."

"That's ambitious little lady" Kurama added

" Me and my partner have actually got to go now as we have an appointment, it was nice meeting you" Kurama finished hopping back on Naruto's shoulder

"It was nice meeting you Ultear" Naruto said as he began to walk away

"Hope I see you around Naru-Kun" she said in a rather flirtatious tone

* * *

XxX

Naruto was sitting on the bench with a communication lachryma in his hand, the man on the lachryma seemed like an odd fellow, he possessed gravity defying silver, and eye patch and a facial mask currently he was engaged in a conversation with our blonde hero, his foxy companion and a rather shady figure leaning against the bench in which Naruto was sitting, the shady figure was an informant and one of the informants Naruto payed to gather information for him all across Fiore.

"So sensei you're positive" Naruto asked the silver haired man in the lachryma

"100%" He replied,"It'll happen today most definitely"

"Indeed" The informant added " Although it's quite dangerous and lacks a decent amount of info there's no doubt that job will be available today,although I'd advice against it due to the lack of information"

"Too late for that once he's made up his mind, he goes for it" Kurama stated

"I agree with Kurama-chan,there's no way Naruto will change his mind" The man within the lachryma stated

"What did you just call me?! You one eyed freak..." Kuramas eye twitched

"Thanks for the information sensei" Kurama was cut off by Naruto

"I'll be sure to put it to good use " He finished

"Stay safe Naru-chan"

"Don't call me that you perverted one eyed freak" Naruto chastised his sensei

"Easy, easy Naruto, no love for sensei?"

"Say Hi to Obito-sensei for me" Naruto finished

"Will do" and with that the communication was broken

"It's about time we go" Kurama stated as they began to depart

"Be careful,don't want to loose my best client" The informant stated

"Aye,aye" Naruto stated as he waved goodbye.

* * *

XxX

**Fiore**

**Magnolia Town**

**Fairy Tail guild hall**

As usual the fairy tail guild hall was in disarray members were fighting helter-skelter the guild was a complete mess.

However in the corner two men were having a serious conversation, One was a short old man with grey hair while the other was an older looking man who was quite large, he possessed white hair.

They were Markarov Dreyar,Third master of the fairy tail guild and Jiraiya member of the legendary 3 mages

Right now The two of them seemed to be locked in a serious conversation

"Are you sure?!" The old master inquired

"Spoke to Kakashi myself ." He said taking a sip of his beer

"Excellent, that's wonderful news" Makarov stated as tears formed in his eyes

"You're getting real soft old man"

They turned around to see two girls fighting, one possessed silver hair while the other had scarlet hair,they seemed to be at a stalemate but both we're going at each other with everything they had

"She's fitting in nicely" Jiraiya smiled

"Indeed, thank goodness you found her when you did" was makarov's reply

"It's the least I can do" Jiraiya finished taking another sip of his beer

* * *

XxX

"So how on earth did this happen?" Kurama asked

"I'm not sure" Naruto replied

"Forgive me" Was the reply that came from a female who happened to be side by side with Naruto and Kurama

She was a young girl dressed in traditional Japanese "Princess style" she possessed purple hair and hazel eyes

She was Kagura Mikazuchi

As Naruto and Kurama had gone back to the circuit to retrieve and sign off the confidential mission for the magic council, she had been present, she too wished to go on the mission with our heroic duo.

You see Kagura was a girl that Naruto had met on his many travels over the past 3 years, Naruto liked her because she was like him in many ways they both shared a similar ambition and dream.

Both Kagura and Naruto had traveled together for a while before deciding to part ways.

Now linking up with Kagura again wasn't what made Naruto upset right now,in fact he was ecstatic about it, he enjoyed travelling with her, she made him happy in ways he couldn't understand or explain.

That wasn't the issue.

The issue was the mission and what lay in front of them

Now the mission had been a very vague one, typical from the magic council ,go to a location and destroy or retrieve an item. Simple enough right ?

Wrong

It would be simple if the mission fit the description, but what happens when you didn't know that a powerful dark guild were after the same thing?

Our heroes can answer that for you.

"I never expected things to get this complicated" Naruto admitted

"Nothing like a good challenge wouldn't you agree?" Kurama questioned as he looked excited

"Always the optimist Kurama" Kagura added

"I try" he stated

"By the way missy you need to talk to your man over there earlier today he was drooling over another girl" Kurama teased

"Now's not the time Kurama" Naruto replied

"Were you?" She asked with a saddened look on her face.

"I'd say you have more pressing matters to deal with than your petty squabbles" A voice came from the other side of the room

On the other side of the room two mages were on the floor, they looked to be dead or severely injured with no chance of recovery.

While the last of them seemed heavily injured and barely able to stand, he was draped in bandages and a large cloak all around, he went by the name of Dosu and he was a sound magic user,the voice came for this man.

**Serpents Head.**

That was the name of the guild that these people came from, a powerful dark guild with powerful mages , they are a part of the Balam alliance and one of their more powerful guilds.

Defeating the Mages of Serpants head had been relatively easy for Naruto Kagura and Kurama, but now they'd hit a brick wall.

The item that the magic council wanted destroyed was a gourd said to belong to the white Mage of old, with the power to seal anything and any one inside.

Now this was were the problem lay.

Serpants head had been asked by their guild master to retrieve this item because a few years ago two very powerful individual were sealed inside and these individuals were what Serpants head desired.

"Now that they've been released your deaths are inevitable, my role here is complete, I'll leave the rest to my guild" with that Dosu drew his last breath

"Dead Already?" A new voice entered the fray

"It would seem so brother" Another voice replied

"That's a shame"

"Indeed"

"We should go to his guild to repay them after all they did release us"

"Right after we deal with the trash here"

Kinkaku and Ginkaku

The Gold and Silver brothers.

They were both large and muscular individuals who possessed Gold and Silver Hair along with whisker birthmarks similar to Naruto's.

Legendary criminals of Fiore

They were powerful mages known to hunt down anything that peaked their interest, and devouring them to gain a portion of their magic power.

Eventually the brothers gained large amounts of power and began to terrorize Fiore.

Before they were sealed in the gourd of the legendary white Mage by the magic council.

Now they had returned.

"Serpants head what a bunch of weirdos" Kurama complained

"After we kill these guys I'm going after the rest of that guild" Naruto added

Kagura Smirked

"You Kill u...?" Kinkaku never got the chance to finish as he was blasted into oblivion by a dark ball of energy courtesy of Naruto.

"Damn,there goes half of my magic power" Naruto swore

The power of destruction was very useful.

**"You Killed Kinkau!"** Ginkaku roared outraged at what had just happned to his brother, his magical energy spiked

"GET DOWN!" Naruto hollered, dragging Kagura and Kurama down to the street, a heartbeat before the room was consumed in an explosion.

"Something about this guy doesn't feel right." Naruto hissed. "Can't you feel that? There's way too much energy packed up inside, more than anyone should have, almost as much as Master's. "We don't have enough strength left to take him head on either, not after that Unison Raid. Even if we did, this guy would make us work for it. So trust when I say we can not get pissed off here. Got it?"

Kagura and Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Shits about to get real so you guys stay back Ill take on this guy get away from here!" Naruto yelled

"But..." Kagura had no time to reply as she was picked up and flown away by Kurama

"Believe me little lady its better this way" The exceed convinced her

Great," He smirked. "Now that they're gone, I really have no need to hold back any longer...

"So you were holding back?"Ginkaku accused.

"That's because I didn't want to kill the I wanted information." Naruto hissed. "But you...you, I'm going to kill. Slowly."

"Try it if you dare!"

"Oooh, I dare!"

Naruto grunted, the brilliance of the sun flaring about his body once more. Burgeoning his battered frame. Golden hair streamed behind him, his eyes flashing an eerie jade-violet. He was then enveloped by a black shroud as he proceeded to attack

One moment Naruto stood across from him. The next, violent violet-green orbs swelled before his vision, alongisde the dragonslayer's clenched fist.

**"**** Black Sun Dragons Fist!****" **He roared, driving his clenched knuckles deep into the madman's stomach.** "**** Black Sun Dragons Edge!****"** A devastating knee to the groin seconded his outraged cry. **"****Black Sun Dragons Claw****!"** An upturned elbow thrust came crashing across Ginkakus chin.**" ****Black Sun Dragons Cosmic Fist****!"** Stars-whole planets!-exploded before Ginkaku's eyes Battered, bruised and reeling like a drunkard, he could only sway haphazardly on his feet as the dragon slayer drew his arm back for one last attack.

Seizing the Rogue by the cloth of his robe, Naruto flung him toward the ceiling.

**"****Dragon Slayer Secret Art****!"** Naruto announced, violet eyes blazing violently, aura flaring fiercely. **"****Obsdian Supernova****!"**

With that single punch, shaped in the form of screaming dragon, the area exploded. The upper half of the building simply ceased to be vanishing in the ensuing explosion as the Oogura Ryuuyas greatest technique struck the Rogue, shearing through clothes and flesh alike. When the smoke cleared, only one was left standing. Ginkaku clutched at the ruined remnants of his right arm the limb horribly mangled just below the elbow. Several burns lined the length of his face and chest, having seared through his beard and robe. His eyes burned heatedly upon the Black Dragon god.

"Impudent...brat." He hissed. "You...cannot...you cannot defeat me!

Naruto scoffed.

Ginkaku spat a bloody gob onto the floor.

"Its over for you" Naruto took a deep breath

The dragon slayer inclined his head.

"You are a tough one, jiji." He grinned. "That should've killed you." His shoulders slumped,he was getting tire he'd used alot of powerful moves. "Thankfully I still have one more trick up my sleeve. Now, I longer need this form, so if you'll excuse me, I'd like to wrap things up with this last attack." He clenched the wrist of his right arm, muscles bulging at the sudden effort. "Watch closely now! You'll only get to see this once"

"What?!"

"It's over!" Naruto cocked his fist backward, ready to deliver the final blow."Eat this!" There were no flames to be found in his fist anymore. No grand explosion of light and shadow as the muscle of his right arm contracted, building up a titanic amount of power. What manner of sorcery was this? A simple punch? Ginkaku raised his arm, nonplussed. Surely he would be able to stop stuch a strike. Surely, he did not mean to defeat him with such a simple blow?! Naruto erupted forward, arm cocked knuckles clenched, a wide, triumphant grin tugging at his every feature.

"**Sun**** Dragon's Firing Hammer****"**

As if such a punch could harm him! He would block it, of course, and then he would break this boy, break his family break everything he held dear. He would make him suffer in recompense for this temerity, for this out of hand defiance. He would suffer and bawl and beg and wish for death and he would not be granted it until Jiemma saw fit. Oh yes, he would block this punch and then-

He did not block it. Could not, as it powered through his guard and collided with his chin. It felt as though two individuals had struck him as one, as though another were there, her fist striking him, alongside that of the mighty Sun-God. What sorcery was this? Was he seeing things? How could such a thing be. How could. could...could...they have such...such...

Such...Power!

* * *

**Fiore**

**Unknown Location**

**Mountain Top**

Sasuke Uchiha,

Thunder Dragon Slayer.

He stood atop this mountain with scores of dead dark mages across him

On His shoulder was his purple exceed Manda the reptilian looking feline a purple cat with snake like features.

"Killed them all Eh Sasuke?"

"Shut Up Manda!, it was a necessary evil" He replied Cooly

"If you say so Sasuke"

"I wonder what he's doing now?"

"Who Knows?" Manda replied

And with that they were on their merry way .

* * *

XxX

Naruto was now with Kagura and Kurama after his long and pain staking battle with Ginakaku Simply minding his business of course he sneezed lightly and sniffed his nose.

"Hm, odd for me getting a cold." Truth was that it was odd. From being a child to a young, healthy teenager (with some aggression and violence issues), he had never once in his life had even an allergic reaction. He was as healthy as a horse, but that would be an understatement.

"Someone must be thinking about you.." Kagura Giggled

"Maybe Its Ultear" Kurama Teased

Naruto just sighed at the antics of his companions.

* * *

**Its done.**

**Sorry about such a rushed ending i really wanted to give you guys a really good chapter, but i had to rush i was running out of time. Sorry if i underperformed this chapter i promise to do better next chapter.**

**Now for pairings **

**I was abit surprised myself at some of the response i got but by Popular demand Lisanna,Yukino and Angel have joined as love interest's due to popular demand **

**They join **

**Mirajane **

**Ultear**

**Minerva **

**Kagura **

**Cana **

**In the battle for our heroes affections**

**Im still on the bench for Levy and i'm considering Juvia **

**Did you guys enjoy Naruto in this chapter ? I know he might seem abit bipolar but its just that hes more serious when facing dark guilds due to his intense hatred of them. He tries to be neutral with everything else.**

**Sorry once again for a rushed chapter i just really wanted to give it to you guys, Please forgive me. Alot of things were introduced in a messy way this chapter I'll clean it up later.**

**Tell me anything you noticed any spoilers for the future if you picked up anything and ill give you a cookie. Feel free to Pm.**

**Before i go i have some questions **

**Would you like to see Wendy with Naruto pre-cannon? Do you want Naruto to take her to fairy tail when he eventually goes?**

**Would you like to see sasuke paired with someone?**

**That all for Now People**

**Don't forget to Answer the question on Naruto's Appearance**

**Please don't forget to review,fave and follow, Please review the story as it is the reviews that give the drive to do more.**

**Sayonara.**


	5. Tatsu and Companions

**An: Well here we go, another chapter of fairy tails Black Sun, with our hero,Naruto the Oogura Ryuuya.**

**If you read my chapter last week you would see that I apologized for the rushed work. Its been edited now and if you'd like to go back to read it now you can.**

**Anyway this is a new chapter I actually put in a lot of work into this one so it should be that weren't explained properly in the last chapter will be touched on and explained better in this chapter.**

**Also the opening of this chapter will feature Dragon History like in the 3****rd**** chapter,Dragon History will always be present in chapters that it will be necessary so instead of going back you can always read it on the current chapter you are on so i advise you reread it because there will be new parts added,think of it like an ancient tablet that is being discovered piece by piece.**

**Now id just like to warn you in advance, you see Naruto is Op in this fic and i mean really Op like Shiba Tatsuya Op,as you continue to read the fic you will understand why and see that it is necessary i hope you enjoy and stay along for the ride.**

* * *

There is a history to Dragon kind starting with the first three Dragons, those who are said to have governed over all Dragons from ancient times until now.

Io also known as Asgorath, The Dragon of Balance,The World Dragon of life , what some like to call the one true Dragon,he is known for being neutral in all things that he does like a true Dragon as they are expected to be neutral in all cases.

Then there is Shinju also known as Chronepsis, The Dragon of Fate ,The Void Dragon of Null, ever the distant Dragon he does not bother himself with the affairs of Dragons much less that of humans

Then we have the Crimson Dragon , Known only as The Crimson Dragon a powerful Dragon quite different from his brothers, he wasn't neutral he always looked for when to help and he was always willing to and wanted to help

Those three were known as the Upper Deity Dragon

From the scales of Io three other Dragons were born

The first being Vorel a real Neutral Dragon just like his father, Vorel was known as the One Dragon and the Celestial Dragon ,a late bloomer in terms of Knowledge but when he did come of age he was a force to be reckoned with.

Now the other two Dragons were a special case

The first was Bahamut, the current king of the Dragons, he is known as the The Platinum Dragon and The Lord of The North Winds, He had a sister who was born along side him

Tiamat

The Dragon of Destruction also known as The Dark Dragon queen and The Chromatic queen,She was always at odds with her brothers, while Vorel didn't care, Bahamut saw her as some sort of rival , the two of them were always at odds with each other never siding with each other except maybe on few occasions, when Bahamut became Dragon King , Tiamat grew furious and took a large sect of Dragons with her ,that is when she claimed The title of Dark Dragon queen and all who followed her were known as Dark Dragons .

Ultimately Bahamut and Tiamat could not be like their Father or Elder Brother they could not be neutral Tiamat chose the path of evil to further her goals and to stop his sister and combat her ,Bahamut choose the path of good thus neither of could be a neutral Dragon.

The Crimson Dragon bore 6 Dragons that aided him in his mission protect people and the World.

The Ancient Fairy Dragon.

The Black Rose Dragon.

The Black Winged Dragon.

The Life Stream Dragon.

The ever evolving,

Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend.

From Vorel three Dragons were born,in a similar manner to Vorel these three Dragons with incredible power choose not to bother themselves in trivial issues and they were neutral Dragons the dragons were.

Dialga, The Dragon of Time.

Giratina,The Antimatter Dragon.

Palkia, The Dragon of Space.

They were known as the Creation Trio.

Bahamut also bore three Dragons while wielding great power, they did not share in their "Fathers" quest for good on the other hand these Dragons cared for Balance.

Reshiram,The Blazing White Yang Dragon.

Zekrom,The Electrifying Black Yin Dragon.

Kyurmen,The Freezing Grey Wuji Dragon.

They were Known as the Tao Trio.

Unlike her brothers Tiamat only Bore one Dragon of Noteworthy power, and that was

Yamato-No-Orochi, the eight headed Dragon of Darkness, a being of pure Darkness with not a single shred of light, this had been what Tiamat had intended to do, harness the power of Darkness in a Dragon. He was Second in command of the "Dark Dragons"

More Dragons were born from Io known as the "Dragon gods" not much unlike the "Upper Dragon Deities" they governed Dragon Kind while the Upper Dragon Deity took a more back seat role in governing Dragons so much so that younger Dragons believed them to be a myth.

The Dragon gods

Garyx

The Dragon Fire god

Ruler of the flames

Rairyukami

The Storm(Thunder and Lightning) Dragon god

Lord of the storms

Ryujin

The Water Dragon god

Emperor of the seas

Dilong

The Earth Dragon god

Lord of the ground

Tornadus

The Dragon Wind god

King of the skies

These were Dragons born from the great Io, along with Bahamut Tiamat and Vorel.

However these were not the only Dragon gods,Shinju as much as he did not like to interfere with matters and as much as he liked to just watch ,sometimes he decided to interfere, through his power he created Dragon gods, they were different ,born purely of his power and with a "special gene."

"The Cosmic Empyreal Dragons"

The first being Hyperion,the Solar/Sun Dragon of Yang and Light a dragon of great power and like the other dragon gods one that was not so restricted by laws that govern other normal dragons with a power that was unrivaled by most he was a force to reconned with one that went beyond being a force of nature.

The second being Acnologia, The Black Dragon, the dragon of apocalypse like his brother Hyperion, he also wielded unrivaled power and was a force of pure power and destruction and coupled with his hatred and pity for everything, he saw himself as better than all Dragons he felt superior in every way, his power knew no bounds.

In terms of Raw power they rivaled Bahamut,Tiamat and Vorel.

The power from their birth,was so strong ,that 4 new Dragons were born due to the left over energy from Hyperion and Acnologia's birth.

Apep and Eos, the Night Dragons.

Thoth and Selene, The Lunar/Moon Dragons.

Although born directly from his power these dragons were not considered Children of Shinju, instead they were seen as servants of Hyperion and Acnologia.

After the Dragon gods there are the Elemental Dragon Lords,while not as strong as the deities, they have been made certain lords of their region for their incredible abilities with their element.

Igneel

The Fire Dragon

Metalicana

The Steel Dragon

Grandeeney

The Sky Dragon

Weisslogia

The White Dragon

Skiadrum

The Shadow Dragon

Leviathan,Scatha,Hydra,Rayquaza

Four Dragon kings of the sea

Saridor

The Crystal Dragon

Hyorinmaru and Glacia

The Ice Dragons

Volcanus

The Lava Dragon

Gravitor

The Gravity Dragon

Grodon

The Earth Dragon

Vayu

The Wind Dragon

Helios,Child of Hyperion

The Light Dragon

And thus Dragon Kind was born.

* * *

The years past by and Dragons began to come in Contact with the rest of the world and other species that existed through out the universe.

The most notable being the humans  
humans that are known to have the most evolutionary genes in the universe,their genes possessed the unique feature that allowed it to mix and be assimilated with other races.

Dragon Slayers  
The next step in Dragon and Human evolution, Dragons bestowing their powers upon humans.

Over the years Dragon slayers had began to amass large powers,killing dragons,Angels,demons certain Dragon slayers began to amass power compared to that of Dragon Kings in their small bodies, it was the birth of Humanoid Draconians.

Like real dragons the slayers began to procreate, creating clans and large families, several Hybrid races began to take fruit and Unfurl all over the earth.

Dragonslayers have the ability to recognize one of their own. Dragons are bound together through an unnatural bond, the same goes for the Dragonslayers. Though, it is possible that though a Dragonslayer may feel like he or she knows you, but will not know realize they have that feeling because you are a dragonslayer like them. However, the ability to sense dragonslayers becomes almost instinctual once dragonslayers are able to detect one another after the first time.

"Tetsu" a "Rage of Dragons"

This was the name bestowed to these large clans of Dragon Slayers and their Kin.

"Tatsu" however were not composed simply of Dragon Slayers, as long as the leader of the "Tatsu" was strong enough he could control any other specie he desired  
Devil,Yokai,Fallen Angels and even humans the "Tatsu"became dominant on the earth.

Like Dragons they had their own rankings within the Tatsu, the leader of the Tatsu could be any of these as long as he was more powerful than the rest.  
However the stronger the "Tatsu", the stronger the leader and Vice Versa.

Low-level Dragons: A Dragon class that belongs to Weaker Dragons.  
They are considered to be the weakest amongst the Dragon Slayers.

Mid-level Dragons: A Dragon class that belongs to normal Dragons. Average at best, tend to work better with large numbers.

High-level Dragons: A Dragon class that belongs to normal Dragons. The most powerful of The Normal Dragon Slayers, single handedly they possess the ability to engage in combat with a regular dragon and emerge victorious.

Dragon Kings (五大龍王 Ryūō) are a group of unique Dragons with high destructive powers, rivaling those of Ultimate-Class Devils or even the Great Satans(Highest Ranking Demons/Devils)

Like their Draconian parents Slayers who reach this level are considered kings amongst all others and will be worshipped,as a Dragon can sense when another is stronger and knows to submit.

Heavenly Dragons (Tenryū) are Dragons with powers that rival that of a god and satan and are considered to be of the highest class of Dragons.  
Those who fall into this class become Dragon Emperors of great power.  
They are the human equivalent of children of Dragon Gods such as :

The Tao Trio  
The Creation Trio

Usually Dragon Slayers that achieve this level were children of Dragon gods such as :

Garyx, Vorel,Hyperion,Bahamut Etc

The Dragon God (龍神 Ryūshin) is a class that till this day only 7 Dragon Slayer has reached it is a power that transcends human and Dragon.

The True Dragon (真龍 Shinryū) is a class that solely belongs to The Great Dragon God Emperor who is known as the "Dragon of Dragons". It is the title given to only the most powerful class of Dragon Slayers as the most who reach this state fully evolve and reach the level of a Dragon

it is possible for a "Tatsu" to be started within another "Tatsu" but as long as the leader of the original Tatsu was stronger he would remain head even of the new Tatsu as the leader of that would still be considered his subordinate.

Another class of Dragon is The Evil/Dark Dragons (邪龍 Jaryū) are known to be on par or more powerful than the Dragon Kings while the most powerful Evil Dragon is said to be as strong as a Heavenly Dragon. The Evil Dragons are stated to be the most vicious and brutal of all Dragons, all being dangerous battle maniacs that want to destroy everything including themselves. They are considered as "broken Dragons".

Dark Dragon Slayers were coming into existence more and more,growing to incredible numbers,it was much easier to manipulate the darkness in the hearts of people.

Sameal...Dragon Slayer of Tiamat was the Architect of this scheme, Along with Yamato-no-orichi ...The Darkness Dragon, the occasional help of Acnologia and Zeref as Well as a Sorceress named Kaguya Otsutski .

War was brewing.

However one Dragon Slayer and his Tatsu were not willing to back down.

Known simply as The Great Red he was one of the few dragon slayers able to achieve the level of the The True Dragon (真龍 Shinryū).

He fought Sameal along with his Tatsu and decimated his forces.

Sameal disappeared as did the Darkness.

But it was far from over.

Infact the fight for dominion had only begun.

Most of the Tatsu went into hiding, in preparation for the last days .

The Day of Apocalypse.

* * *

Flashback

"Sameal...Huh?" The young blonde asked his dragon father

**"Indeed,if you want to get stronger do so for this** **purpose." **Hyperion replied

"so the only way to change the world is to destroy the evil roots."

**"So what are your plans now?"**

"To become a Shinryū and destroy Sameal as well as Tiamat and all associated with them"

**"To do that you'll need a strong Tatsu"**

"Make no mistake old man,I'll gather the strongest companions and we'll form the most powerful Tatsu in history!"

The Dragon of Yang could only smile at his sons ambition

**"Ill look forward to it."**

"Better believe it" He grinned at his father.

**"However you will need lots of mates though,it's compulsory."**

Hyperion grinned at his child mischievously, knowing Naruto for the amount of time he did he knew that no matter how bold,cold,confident he was when it came to women and topics as such his defame our would crumble.

"Why on earth is that important?"

**"A strong leader needs strong women by his side, after all the stronger members of your Tatsu are the stronger you are" **

"Bu..." Naruto was cut off before he could even come up with a decent enough reply

**I also want lots of grandchildren "**

"isn't it usually the grandmother that asks for that you lizard?"

**"Well thats too bad, a weak willed brat like you could never bring home a decent Mae let alone more than one"**

"Oi,you lizard,just who do you think you're talking to?"

**"A brat,you definitely can't emulate big red, he had nine mates,aside from your Angel you can't even talk to girls "**

"Shut up.."

**"Are you mad?"**

**"Yang Dragons Holy Flame!" ** Naruto yelled as he as he attacked his dragon father full with the intent to kill

**"Looks like I struck a nerve,If my own sons trying to kill me" **

"Stay Still you overgrown lizard"

**"You've definitely improved Naruto using my power like that,you're truly a special child" **Hyperion thought to himself.

* * *

_Year:X80_

_Location:Unknown Desert_

Kurama panted as he watched Naruto. The blonde mage was using White ethereal wings (Wings made out of his Dragon Slayer Magic Energy)to allow him to fly across the desert sands and the Kitsune cat was now having to flap his wings furiously as the wings caused blonde through the air rather quickly.

"OI, NARUTO!" The blonde turned back with a puzzled look.

"What, Kurama?"

"Slow down for a while, we've been flying for hours" Kurama said as he suddenly caught up with Naruto before grabbing onto the boy's head and made his resting place, "On second thought, you can continue. I'll just ride you along the way." Naruto's eyes twitched at the cat as he saw it give him a vulpine grin.

It had been 3 weeks since Naruto's fight with Serpents head and in all honesty he still hadn't fully recovered from the and Kagura had been able to defeat the original 3 members of the guild but when they released Kinkaku and Ginkaku things took a turn for the worst.

To the Average eye it looked like it looked like Naruto had won the fight quite easily but this was not the case. What he did had taken a great toll on his body.

The magics of Acnologia and Hyperion were similar and yet as different as day and night **Black Dragon Slayer Magic **was thicker and dealt more with matter while Hyperion's magic dealt more with energy,Acnologias magic could be used in either the form of matter or energy.

Duromg the fight Naruto had began to combine the two magics reinforcing the energy of **Sun and Yang Dragon Slaying Magic **with that of Acnologias, if Naruto was a stronger dragon slayer he would've have been able to turn both elements into something else but he wasn't ready for such a feat.**  
**

Fire,Water,Air,Earth,Ice,Lightning.

Space,Time,Antimatter.

Twilight,Aether,Nether.

It didn't matter to a dragon, elements were only the energies that said Dragons chose to be associated with,the true Nature of a dragon lay in it's evolutionary powers.

The Ability to Survive in an Inferno moments after surviving a blizzard, this was the level one needed to be at and the only way to do such was to understand the energies behind each of the forces.

"Deep in thought I see" Kuramas voice caught Naruto off guard

"How'd you know"

"You haven't said anything for five minutes kid that's a new record for you" The fox laughed.

"You lazy fur ball" Naruto grumbled.

"So what's the problem?"

"I was just thinking about my Dragon Slaying powers and how they're lacking"

"What level would you say you're on right now?"

"High-Level Dragon, for someone who wants to defeat Sameal and Tiamat it's nowhere near enough" The blonde admitted.

" I noticed you mixing Acnologia and Hyperion's Magic isn't that dangerous"

"Not really, their magics were created so that they could be used together,I'm trying to get a better understanding of it all"

"I See,Our Tatsu is looking rather nice though we've got Minerva,Kagura,Kakashi Obito and the other four as well as that Provocative Nekomata"

"Our?" Naruto Deadpanned

"You hurt me,constantly" Kurama mock cried

Naruto rolled his eyes

He was right though the Tatsu was getting rather strong,Naruto had met other dragon slayers about nine actually, he was stronger than four of them and they would've been part of his Tatsu if they didn't already belong to Tatsu having masters who were stronger than Naruto was, he really needed to work on his strength and that's why he had begun to combine his Dragon slayer magic.

When a Dragon goes beyond the elements he reaches true power this is what Naruto was trying to achieve,through the power of Acnologia and Hyperion he could hold dominion over all elements,once he achieved that he would be well on his was to becoming a Shinryū.

The Power of "Balance"

"Oi,You're Really pissing me off" Kurama said in an annoyed tone irritated at how the dragon slayer kept drifting to his mind

"Why not find a scratching post"

"Shut up, brat. Just cause you're a dragonslayer doesn't mean I'll be all respectful towards you and besides you ..." The cat was interrupted when a sharp sound pierced the air.

"Screaming?" Kurama questioned.

"Judging from the tone...I'd say a little girl, around six to eight years old" Naruto said as his ears twitched. He got up and looked at Kurama, who had miraculously lost the weight from his water guzzling. "We should help her" The blonde shrugged before flying over to Naruto.

"If we get there in time then I suppose so if not we can just kill the animals and eat them. Would you like to eat the girl if she doesn't make it?" Kurama said as Naruto's eyes twitched.

"I an the son of a Dragon, I'm not a cannibal" Naruto said with a monotone.

"Whoop-de-doo, you're not a cannibal. Good for you." The cat spoke sarcastically, "And now you're boring me now. Let's go kill those guys so I can be rid of my boredom" The red eyed cat said. Naruto sighed before turning in the direction of where the scream came from before grabbing Kurama.

"We kill them and we go, alright?" Naruto said. A nod from the cat was his response. A White magic seal then formed around Naruto's feet. The two vanished in a Flash of White.

_Unknown Forest_

The girl panted in exhaustion as she continued to run. The howls of the animal chasing after her were loud indicating that they weren't that far behind. Her legs were screaming for her stop and rest so they remove the lactic acid building up her muscles, but she refused and continued to run. She pushed aside branches and brush, some of them slashing her face and caused small lines of blood to form on her young face. She continued to run, only to skid to a halt when one of the animals appeared in front of her as it came out of the brush.

The animal was a large silver wolf with shining yellow eyes Sharp teeth covered with saliva to indicate its want for food, were shown in its jaws. The wolf howled before jumping at the girl. The girl took a right, avoiding the wolf as it smacked straight into a tree. The girl continued to run. She ducked underneath a branch before crawling underneath a large tree root. She grabbed onto a vine and swung over a rather large mud puddle, but a pair wolves were still on her tail. Their powerful leg muscles allowing them to easily keep up with the girl. It was then that the girl realized they were just toying with her. Playing with their food.

The girl was about to make a sharp left to try and escape them, but then another wolf appeared out of the foliage and knocked her to the ground. She rolled along the grass covered earth before she twisted to the right to avoid the pounce from a third wolf. In desperation, she lashed out with a kick. The small black shoes covering her feet, smacked into the wolf's muzzle causing it to yelp in pain. The girl saw her opportunity and got back up and was about to make a break for it when a fourth wolf jumped out from behind a tree.

The canines growled as they cornered the girl. She was backed up against a tree. The silver furred canines were growling, saliva dripping from their mouths in anticipation to finally feast. Then the fifth wolf, technically the first, the one that the girl had avoided and resulted in its meeting with a tree, appeared from the brush. It was a bit larger than the others.

'Probably the leader of the pack.' The girl guessed. The girl shivered a bit as the wolves closed in on her. Her eyes filled to the brim with fear and she did the only thing she could do in her tired state. She screamed.

The scream was loud enough to cause the wolves to clutch their ears in pain. They shook their heads to remove the ringing sound that currently filled their ears before returning to their meal. The girl gulped before closing her eyes and curling into a ball as a feeble way to defend herself. However, she was not met with blinding pain and the sound of flesh torn off of bone...well not her flesh.

The girl suddenly heard a multitude of yelps and barks before the sound of flesh being sliced was heard.

Naruto and Kurama were moving through the trees, their noses sniffing out the scent of whatever it was that was screaming.

"I got the scent, small traces of sweat and blood in the air..." Kurama sniffed again.

"And wolves" Naruto added. The two then took off and suddenly found themselves in a tree standing above the scene of the soon-to-be murder, if you could call it that.

"Small little girl cornered by wolves" Kurama shook his head, "Such a boring bedtime story" A Mischievous smile plastered itself on the cat's face. Naruto sighed at the kitsune-like cat before vanishing in flash of White Lightning Naruto landed in front of the both girl and wolves and raised his hands. Naruto quickly vanished in a blur of speed and appeared in front of one wolf and stabbed his hand through its skull with a Lightning(Storm) powered punch. He quickly turned and caught wolf by the throat before choke slamming it. He threw the wolf at another which tried to attack him sending both of them to the ground. The blonde dropped down on the ground and avoided the pounce from another silver furred canine before getting back onto his feet and raised his forearms so that his elbow slightly protruded outwards. He slammed his elbow back and it met the stomach of a wolf with enough force to cause it to cough up blood. The wolf fell to the ground before being impaled through the head with a Storm blade. Naruto then vanished in a blur of speed and kicked all three remaining wolves into the air.

**"Storm Style:Zeus"**Naruto then went into a handstand and a magic seal appeared above his feet. He kicked upwards and miniatures spikes of black and white lightning flew out of the magic seal and impaled the wolves in the stomach.

"Maybe I overdid it"He grumbled. He then turned when he heard a whimper. "Hmm?" Now that he was at a closer distance he saw that the girl was rather small, proving his opinion that she was around seven to eight years old. She had short, shoulder length, dark blue hair. Her eyes contained brown irises. Her skin was a regular skin tone colour, and she wore a white dress of some sort. A pair of black shoes were worn on her feet. Naruto noticed she had a small, white hair clip in the shape of a bird's wing. All in all she looked like an innocent little girl who shouldn't be out here thus raising the question what's she doing here.

The girl gaped in shock at seeing the dead wolves and the numerous amount of blood. She then looked up to see Naruto, his curious gaze fixed upon her. She trembled in fear, backing up against the tree in an effort to escape. The girl hoped that maybe she could become intangible and go through the tree and escape, but sadly, she didn't posses such an ability. The girl gulped as Naruto continued to watch her. The blonde sighed as if he was bored of something before walking towards the girl with the wind blade still in his hand.

"What're you doing here little girl?" Naruto asked, his tone seemed caring yet void of emotion as he watched her continue to shake in fear.

The little girl was too scared and confused to answer as she just kept staring at Naruto.

The blonde's eyes narrowed at the silence and as he was about to just turn around and leave the girl alone he took in one deep inhalation of air before looking at the blue haired girl with a puzzled expression.

"You..." Naruto spoke causing the girl to jump.

M-M-M-Me?" she stuttered as she finally managed to work up the nerve to talk. Naruto stepped closer to the girl, ignoring her discomfort.

He then sniffed her, much to her surprise.

"Yes, you...You smell of the air...clean air, feathers and reptile." Naruto watched the girl carefully. "What's your name, kid?"

"W-W-Wendy...Wendy Marvell"

* * *

**Well that it's for this chapter hope you enjoyed it I'll be going into a lot of dragon history I've been studying different things to make this all flow, I hope it's flowing well.**

**a couple of things I'd like to address**

**1)Wendy.. Do you want her spot stay with Naruto? I got something planned for her but what's your view **

**2)I'm adding Ur to the Love interests got plans for her as well**

**3)Do you like the idea of the Tatsu? I might change the pairing to unofficial Harem due to the Tatsu,only if I feel I can write it and handle it well enough without spoiling the story.**

**4)Mirajane is an insanely popular pairing candidate,she might just win and be the main pairing or "Alpha Female"**

**5)I'll explain More of Acnologia and Hyperions powers next chapter **

**6)I was going to alternate the ages in the sense that every one would be one year younger **

**so at the start of Canon Naruto would be 19 while Erza & Mira would be 18,Gray and Cana 17? What do you think? Shoul I just leave it Canon?**

**7)In terms of His Appearance Red Haired(Mikoto Suoh) Naruto and Switching Hairstyles Naruto have the most votes .**

**Thats about all I can think of expect the next chapter soon Thank you fo. The support I've been getting I really appreciate it **

**PLEASE REVIEW that's what gives me inspiration to write **

**Also send questions and ideas I really want your ideas I don't have a definite route to go with this so send me any ideas you'd like to see implemented like what Naruto characters you'd like to see heat role you'd like to see them play etc.**

**dont forget to answer all questions and review big lengthy reviews short ones are cool to.**

**Later. **


End file.
